Spell of siblings, song of life, words of love
by Dark secret
Summary: A girl is thrusted into the care of a card as he remorses over his past love. Now that he has to take care of something ever more growing special to him, what will he think of his past and what's in the future as past events continue to haunt him. *Done*
1. The strange item

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for.

***

My name is Celtic Guardian.

Not that most care, but I have to tell this story, so it would probably help you if you knew my name. 

Did I tell you I'm a duel monster?

Yeah, a monster. Although my duelist always tells us that we're not "monsters" but we're…well…I'm not sure because she never found the right word either. But she says that "monster" is a negative term, so I guess you could say she calls us "cards". 

Well, we are monsters,

And we are cards.

So whichever you want to call us, monsters or cards, then that's what we are.

But this is not about the subject on whom we are, monsters or cards. 

This is about MY story.

And my heart…

***

(Card Realm)

"Celtic!" Dark Magician called. "Celtic, are you here?" 

Sitting under a lush tree, I sighed happily. Staring up at the blue sky through the tree leaves and the sun winking at me through them, I was in paradise. Trying to black out Dark's calls, ("Millennium items to Celtic, Millennium items to Celtic Guardian, are you there?! We're losing contact!") And get a nap, I sighed. "No…" I muttered. "Leave me alone…" 

But he found me.

"There you are you big lug!" he greeted happily, his hands on his hips. "I found you!" Opening one lazy eye at Dark, I looked up to see his grinning face under that purple hat, I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Dark," I muttered as I put both hands behind my head as a makeshift pillow. "I am taking a nap right now…go and bug someone else why don't you?" Dark, grinning like an idiot, (I'm guessing, but knowing Dark, he probably was) bent down and poked me in the ribs. 

Hard. 

"Sorry Celtic ol'e buddy." He teased. "But Dark Elf, you're GIRLFRIEND is looking for you, so I gotta wake you up from Dream world. I have to bring you back to reality. I need to drag you back to consciousness. I…"

Dark Elf is NOT my girlfriend.

Getting increasingly annoyed by Dark and showing it through gritted teeth and clenching fists, I finally grabbed his foot and pulled making him fall from under himself while shouting, "SHUT UP!" Dark landed with a small "OOF!" and then, staring dazed, he smiled. 

He knew he just had a bit more to go before I snapped.

"Oh Celtty!" he cooed. 

I HATE THAT NAME!

Gritting my teeth to keep from exploding, I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled back my ears, but it was no good.

Dark the mosquito, poked his wand into me and buzzed around me whining, "Celtty! Celtty you gotta wake up! Wakey, wakey Celtty! CEEEEEEELLLLTTTYYYYYYEEEEEE!!"

That was it.

"YAARRGHH!" I screamed as I suddenly got up and cuffed the bug, ready to swat him down, "Shut…" I growled with poison in my mouth. "Up…"

The bug smiled.

HE SMILED!

"Oh Celtty," Dark said straitening his hat a bit and ignoring my fists and shoulders shaking with anger. "You're a bit grumpy today aren't you? Maybe I could make you feel better?" Then, he quickly gave me a hug and crooned, "AWWWW!!!" This caught me by surprise, so I was shocked while he did this. Noticing my face seething with anger as I regained my grip on reality, he quickly broke loose and ran. 

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING FLY!" I screamed pulling out my sword and began the chase. "I'LL SQUASH YOU!"

"Maybe with your gigantic as-…?"

"YEAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

***

After I had finished chasing Dark around, (I had lost him when he disappeared with one of his Magical Hats…I HATE top hats with question marks on them.) I sighed and looked around. "Where am I?" I was in a part of the realm I had never been in before. It was nothing but forest as dense as a brick wall. 

There was no sound. Not even the wind blew through here.

Nothing but green plants of every shape and size.

Feeling intrigued, I decided to explore my new area; I stumbled through vegetation and mud, tripping once…

Or twice…

All right, all right. I tripped FIVE times. Are you happy?

Sorry, I'm just still peeved at Dark Mosquito.

Anyway, as I fell farther and farther into the forest, I began to notice that it was getting darker. The sun was barely shining through, yet somehow, it was still bright enough to see. The more I fell through, the more I felt that I should turn back, but for some reason…I didn't. 

Then, finally, I came onto a clearing of trees. But this was weird too because the trees seemed to be moving away from one small hut in the center. Like they were afraid to come close to the hut. The hut was nothing but a little tan straw hut, barely my height and if I stretched my arms out all the way, it would be just a bit past the width of the hut. To finish it off, a tarnished silver doorknob was seated upon the front door.

And it was dark.

Very, VERY dark.

What was this?

Swallowing hard and bracing myself, I slowly and cautiously walked up to the hut, sword positioned for and attack. 

Anything could happen.

Pressing my ear slightly to the door, I could hear something moving and something whispering inside. 

What should I do? 

Should I knock?

Should I walk away?

I wasn't sure, but something told me to just walk in.

So cautiously, I reached for the silver doorknob…

And turned.

The door was open.

Sticking my head inside, I looked around. Almost nothing was there. Nothing except for a table with two chairs and a small wooden box. Walking slowly inside, I cautiously called, "Hello? Is anyone here?" But when no answer came, I felt safe to look around. Walking to the table, I had to take my helmet off so I could stand properly, and I reached for the little box. Seeing a fancy copper latch, I was intrigued by what was inside. Studying the box, I gently picked it up and stared it over. It was a deep oak brown and was sanded at the corners to make the smooth. If I closed my fingers over it, my middle finger could touch the tip of my thumb. But what was strange about the box was that it shone like it had been polished recently and it didn't have a design. Just a simple wooden box with a not so simple silver latch.

But who comes out here though all that forest?

No one I knew.

"So I see you've found the box."

Spinning quickly around, I saw an old man walking with a dark wood cane. The man's clothes were covered with a brown cloak, and his beard was a silver gray that flew down almost to the floor. A glint in his eyes stared back at me, making me nervous. "Er…" I began, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry I uh…barged into your house sir. I'll leave…" I quickly put the box down and started for the door. But before I could get past two feet from him, the old man said, "Running away from destiny so soon?" Stopping in surprise, I didn't turn, but asked, "My destiny?" The old man nodded. "You're fate. Your curse…and your miracle." 

"Miracle?" I snorted turning around to face him. "There're no such things as miracles. I know old man, I've had the experience." Turing away form me, he walked over to the table and stared at the little box before him. "Tell me boy," he said in a rather authoritative tone. "Why don't you…believe in what fate has in store for you?" To me, this was getting annoying. "I don't have to tell you anything I don't want you to know!" I shot back angry, and swept my way to the door. 

"Something happened to you…long ago."

Stopping, I stared at the doorknob as the old man continued. "You lost someone…a long time ago…am I right?" Turning to me and walking up to me, the old man peered at me curiously. "A girl…am I right so far? A girl…a long time ago…she was with you wasn't she…and then…and then you lost her. Forever…because you broke a promise…a promise of commitment…" 

"SHUT UP!"

The old man didn't waver as I spun around and cuffed him, making him rise a few inches off the ground. "What do you know about this?" I screamed. "Why are you saying this?!" My own amber eyes, burning with fire, glared back into his calm blue ones. Then, feeling ashamed I had attacked an old man, I roughly let him down and backed away. "You don't know me!" I yelled frustrated. "You don't know anything!" I had enough of being there, so I turned my back to him and began to head out. "You don't know anything…" I muttered as I began to walk away. I wanted out of there. But then, the old an said, "I know everything. All that will come…and all that has been." But I was already out the door, not bothering to shut it behind me. The old man followed, carrying that stupid box with him saying, "I have seen what fate has in store for you…Celtic Guardian." Hearing my name, that made me stop and turn to look at the old man in surprise. "How…?" I asked. "How did you…?" 

Oh right….

The "I have seen all there is" thing.

The old man looked away, and then pointed to the small box on the table. "You'll need that." He said. "You'll need it when the time comes. But…you can't open it. When you're fate comes…then fate will open the box. It won't be long…" Looking at his stern face, I glared. "I don't want anything that belonged to you!" I sneered. "I don't ever want to see you again!" But he continued walking up to me and staring at me with an eerie calmness in him. "You need this…" he said. "You need this to give to your destiny. You have to take it. You will need it and you will be glad you have had it. You'll face many dangers as soon as this box is opened. Many are looking for it. Keep it safe…and keep the one who holds it safe as well." Then, taking my hand, placing the box inside, he whispered, "It won't be long…" and then turned away, inside his house, closing the door. 

Looking down at the box again, I stared at its lack of design. I was confused on what he meant by "Fate". I didn't want to have another miracle or destiny. I just wanted to be left alone and in peace. Looking up, I was about to say I didn't want the box, "Old man…"

But everything was gone.

The hut,

The bending trees…

Nothing but empty space.

***

Walking back home with the box, I stared at it curiously. It was beautiful, no mistake. Whoever did carve this box obviously put a lot of time into it. Turning it over and over, even though it didn't have much of a design, it did do something else. It gave me a warm feeling. Like I knew I was safe and cared for…by someone. 

But no one really does that.

Not anymore…

Not after…her…

NO! Now is not the time to talk about it. I need to focus on the future and I don't need anyone else. Not anymore. No one. 

Looking up, I noticed that I had made it out of the forest finally. Going back out seemed to take up a smaller amount of time then going in. Tucking the box away in a pocket I have on the front of my belt, I sighed. What did that old man mean by destiny and fate? I thought as I stared up at the setting sun. My only response was the sky's brilliant color setting off a soft array of pinks and purples. Sighing some more, I finally pulled the box out again. Looking at the latch that was on the front, I gently traced a finger over the lock. The lock itself was made of silver that seemed to flash more white than a gray color. 

The outside looked like a millennium eye except thinner and more almond shaped. The center of the eye was filled with what looked like copper, but I don't know my minerals very well, so I wasn't sure. 

Oh well.

But…

Why would the old man give me a box that I couldn't even open? Reaching for the lock, maybe I could force it open. But, as soon as I touched the lock, a brilliant silver light shot out of it and rose to the heavens. The light was so bright, I immediately fell back and raised both my hands over my eyes shielding myself from the illumination, dropping the box. 

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

When the glowing finally did stop, I slowly let down my guard, feeling my eyes sting and my head spin from the blast. But as soon as my thoughts and my focus came back into view, I gasped. There, lying on the ground, the box next to her, a small HUMAN girl laid, unconscious. 

Slowly walking over like I would to a wounded dragon, I gently put a hand on her head. Responding with a soft moan, I stared the girl down. She was wearing a long baggy sleeved white shirt, and with long khaki pants; it would have made her easily blend in with a field of grass. However, over her shoulders, a short blue cape that was held by two gold buttons connected together by a gold string in front. The cape came only to her elbows would have stood out in that field of brown grass. Gently turning her over, I saw that under her layered dark hair with golden streaks, a trickle of blood slid down her forehead. 

Then, with a soft moan, she began to wake up…


	2. Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for

Life has a funny way of twisting things don't you think?

One minute we're doing one thing,

And then, before you realize it, we're doing something we never expected us to do.

One day you're alone,

And then the next minute you meet someone who changes the way you look at things

Forever.

I mean, don't get me wrong, life has a ton of roads we can take. 

Twisting and turning for all time. Never stopping and never wavering.

For the good…

And the bad…

But is that really what we want?

Do we really want to go ahead with change?

One day you're on top of the world with that someone you met…

And the next day, you're alone…

***

"Hey…" I whispered as I gently put a hand on her head, it giving off a pink color in the setting sun. "Are you alright?" Slowly, very slowly, the girl fluttered her eyes open and looked around. Then, seeing me, she gave a frightened gasp and immediately struggled to get up. Despite her injuries, she finally managed to get to her feet and then turned to face me, her eyes wide with fright. Slowly moving and speaking in a soft tone, I said, "Don't be afraid…I'm not going to hurt you." I had to address her head wound, so I thought, "All right Celtic, time put on the cutest charm you have…" Kneeling on my knees so I was about her height, I gently held out a hand, palm up. "I'm not going to hurt you." I repeated again. "Please…?" The girl stared at me longer, her gaze running through mine. As the silence continued, I carefully cleared my throat and continued. "My name, is Celtic Guardian." I said. "What's your name?" The girl slowly looked me up and down a bit and then she said, 

"Name?"

I was pretty confused as I said; "Your name is Name? Are you sure?" Nodding her head, the girl looked over herself. "Name? What is name…?"

Poor kid.

She's alone and she doesn't have a clue who she is or where she's been.

"You can't remember anything can you?" I asked sadly. "Your family or friends…not even your own name?" The girl shook her head from side to side as if trying to remember. "No." she said finally. "I can't remember anything except…" Blinking in confusion, I sat down cross-legged as my knees were beginning to hurt. As the girl continued, she said, "I remember…darkness…" I smiled in realization. "Darkness huh?" I asked. "Well…I guess I better help you find a name…since you can't remember anything besides darkness…how about we call you…Yami?" The girl stared at me a bit. "Yami?" she asked. "Is that my name?" Nodding, I grinned as the girl sat down like me. "Yeah, Yami." I chuckled. "For the time being. Is that alright that I call you Yami?" The girl brushed a bit of hair away from her face. "Yami…" she grinned. "My name Yami." Looking up at me, she smiled. "Hello my name Yami. What your name?" Laughing, I got up, getting to my full height. "Right!" I laughed. "Your name IS Yami. And I am Celtic Guardian." As I watched her get up as well, I peered down at her. "So Yami," I asked. "Where do you live?" Yami looked around her and blinked again in confusion. "Live?" she asked. "I live…somewhere…"

Sighing, I reached for her. This was a problem. She didn't have a home in a world where she was very vulnerable and her cut was still bleeding, but not as fast. Yami hadn't noticed it I guess. I better tend to it. "Yami…" I said. "You have a cut on your forehead. Can I take care of it?" 

More blinks.

"Cut?" she asked. Nodding, I pointed. "You got hurt on your forehead. I have to get it better." Reaching for her, Yami stared at me as I gently wiped some of the blood off her face on my finger and then held it out for her to see. "See?" I explained. "You have a cut and you bleed blood. That's what this is. Being cut is not good. It can get worse if it's not treated." Yami peered down at the blood. "Blood." She said as she reached for her forehead and touched it. "No!" I cried sharply. Quickly, Yami pulled her hand down. "Why?" she asked innocently. Blinking at what I had just done, I felt myself sinking a bit from embarrassment that I had shouted at a kid. "Because…" I said trying to find words. "Because…um…it might get infected if you play with it…um…yeah….right." At this, Yami nodded happily and looked at me. "All right!" she said. "Yami won't touch wound." Sighing a breath of relief, I put a hand on her head. "Good." I said. Gently, I tore a piece of cloth from my cape and then brushed off as much blood as I could and tied it around her forehead. "There," I said as I stepped back to admire my own make shift bandage. "Now you're fine." As Yami felt the bandage over, I noticed the box was still open behind me.

I guess I forgot about it.

"You'll face many dangers as soon as this box is opened. Many are looking for what's inside. Keep it safe…and keep the one who holds it safe as well…"

The old man's words rang in my ears as I slowly walked over and picked up the box. Inside, it was layered with smooth violet velvet cushioning and that was it. Nothing else was in the box. Confused about what could possibly be important in that box besides air, I closed it anyway and took it over to Yami. "Here Yami." I said handing the box to her. "This is for you. A gift." Yami carefully took the box and turned it over in her hands. "Thank you Celtic Guardian!" she smiled. Grinning back, I said, "It's alright. My name is Celtic. You don't need to call me by my real name. Celtic is fine." A look of confusion on her face, Yami looked at the box, and then back at me. "Thank you Celtic!" she repeated again with the smile coming back. "You're welcome Yami." I said. I really didn't want to leave her alone, but then again, I didn't want to take her either. Maybe I should leave…and she'll be fine on her own right? I mean, it's not like this place is dangerous or anything. Then, turning to leave, I said warily, "Well Yami, I'll see you later. Good-bye." As I began to walk away, I heard Yami say behind me,

"Why you leave me?"

What?

Turning back around in surprise, I stared at Yami's sad face. "Celtic, why you leave me alone?" 

Hearing those words…SHE said the same thing…

*** (Flashback)

"Celtic!" a girl with long blonde hair called. "Why are you leaving me? Why are you leaving me alone?" 

His back to her, a young Celtic without the face markings sighed. "You know why…" he said. "I have to go…and fight. It's my duty." The girl gasped as tears began to fall from her eyes, the girl's hair waved in the wind. "Celtic…" she began to sob. "Don't go! You could be hurt or dead! Please!" Running up to Celtic, the girl threw herself on Celtic's unmoved arm; her dress fluttered behind her like a butterfly, and her tears flowing like a waterfall. "NO!" she screamed. "I won't let you go!" 

Angry, the young Celtic closed his eyes. "I have to go…" he growled. "Leave me be…" 

And he began to walk away. 

"NO!" the girl screamed as she was dragged on the floor "No Celtic, please!" 

Finally, Celtic stopped.

Turning to the girl, Celtic gently picked the girl up and held her in his arms. "I'll come back…" Celtic said as he looked into her blue eyes. "I'll be back…just watch…" Then, letting her go, Celtic turned and smiled. "I'll return to you! Wait for me!" Then, as he turned his back and disappeared, the girl dropped to her knees and cried.

*** (End flashback)

Sighing, I looked at Yami who sadly stared back. "Yami…" I began as I stared up at the now night sky above me. "I'm sorry. You'll make it out there on your own. Don't worry. I'll see you later alright?" She'll be fine. With those clothes, she can blend in easily with her surroundings right? And with that, I turned away and walked until I was sure I was out of sight. Behind me, I heard Yami sit down and stare thoughtfully up at me.

***

That night under the stars, I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tried to get comfortable under a tree, I just couldn't fall asleep and get some rest. The harder I tried, the more my brain wanted to think about Yami and what had happened to her. Finally, frustrated, I got up. "Oh damn it…" I thought. Then, walking back to where Yami was last time I saw her, I called, "Yaaammiii! Yami where are you? Yaaammiii!" As I got closer to the spot where I left her, I gasped. 

NO ONE WAS THERE!

Quickly, I ran up to the spot yelling, "Yami? Yami?!" Upon reaching the spot where I found her, I gasped. All around were paw prints of a beast that had wandered through here. Panic beginning to rise up within me, I quickly cupped my hands over my mouth and called into the night, "YAMI! YAMI, ANSWER ME! YAMI!" Far off in the distance, I heard a desperate, "Celtic!" Spinning in the direction, I quickly drew my sword and sped off in that direction. "Yami!" I called desperately. "YAMI!" 

Running into the forest, I quickly dodged as many bushed and low hanging tree branches as I could, but I couldn't help getting a small cut on my right cheek as I sped through. "Yami!" I called as I reached a small clearing. There, I saw Yami backed against a tree, eyes shut with fear, the box clenched tightly in her hands, and a pack of five Silver Fangs around her. "Yami!" I cried running to her.

Then, one leaped for the attack!

Quickly, I leaped ahead and blocked Yami with my left arm, wincing trying to ignore the pain as the wolf sank its teeth into my arm. "Yami, run!" I shouted as I managed to throw the wolf off against another tree knocking it out. Getting the idea, Yami quickly turned and ran down another way, but another Silver Fang leaped in front of her blocking her path. "Celtic!" she cried. Quickly, I turned my head to Yami and shouted, "Yami, get behind me!" Turning and running for me, Yami quickly dashed behind me. The Silver Fang tried to follow, but I flashed my sword between the wolf and Yami, keeping her safe. 

As the four wolves formed a circle around us, I held my bad hand back to keep Yami behind me. "Yami…" I ordered. "_Stay back_…" As the biggest wolf who I guessed was the leader, stepped forward. I stared back at him, our eyes matching each other's with the same ferocity and determination. Then, in the voice that only duel monsters could understand, the leader growled in a deep voice, Leave the small one to us…she's ours. She has something we want. Narrowing my eyes at him, I watched as he growled harder and barred his teeth even further to prove his point. Something they want? They probably mean Yami as their dinner. Responding back in the same language, fearing I might say something that I didn't want Yami to hear, I hissed, Then that's too bad because she's under MY control now…so back off and I won't hurt you. This only was responded with snickers from the pack and more sharp white teeth flashing in the moonlight. 

They're not worried…

This is not good…

As the leader stopped laughing, he looked at one of his fellow wolfs on his left side. Then, growling orders in a language that is only shared between wolves, the one wolf on the left side slowly slunk down low, teeth showing and slowly advanced on me. 

I didn't have to guess twice that the leader had given the order to attack.

Feeling myself tense and finger my sword, I could hear Yami whimper behind me in fear. It would be easier for me to just leave her here…but then why couldn't I? Then, the wolf leaped! Slamming my sword down, I caught the wolf in the shoulder and brought the wolf to the ground, shoulder mangled and unable to move except scream in pain. But by bringing my sword down, this gave the others a chance to attack! The other two wolves leaped on me, tearing at my arms and trying to bite my neck. 

PAIN!

Horrible pain in both my arms as I fell back trying to push and slice the wolves off me as they relentlessly bit me over again and again. Through my struggle, I could see the leader run past me and go for Yami! "YAMI!" I screamed as the leader leaped up and caught Yami's cape, bringing her down the ground and pulling on it. "NO!" I screamed managing to free my left bloody arm and reach for her. But that was a mistake because then another wolf brought down its jaws and clamped on my now unguarded side.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" 

A scream that was pure duel monster and echoed through the forest. I watched helpless as I began to fade from the loss of blood as the last wolf I knocked unconscious began to slink towards Yami. "Yami!" I screamed as the wolf leaped. 

"Dark Magic Attack!"

An orb of dark magic flew out of the bushes and hit the leaping wolf blasting it back and into the bushes where it didn't move again. Surprised, the leader and the other wolves stopped shaking Yami and I and looked up as Dark Magician held his smoking wand a grin played upon his face. "Dark!" I cried happily, surprised to be happy about seeing him. Looking at me and grinning, Dark brought his wand up and with a gentle blow, blew the smoke off the top of the wand. You all better beat it. Dark warned the leader as he pointed his wand at him. Or you're all going to end up like your friend here. Getting the picture, the leader gave a low growl and he and the rest of his group trotted off. 

"Dark…" I winced as I tried to pick myself up. "Nice timing…ugh!" I cried as I fell back down to my knees in pain. "Celtic!" Dark said as he began to run over to me but Yami beat him to it. "Celtic!" she cried. "You hurt! Celtic!" Even though I was in great pain, I slowly brought my head up to look at Yami through one eye. The other was closed in pain. "Yami…" I gasped. "Are you…" but I never got to finish as a wave of nausea swept over me and I spat up blood. "Celtic!" Yami cried and Dark gasped as he ran over to me. Feeling myself pitch forward, I gathered all my strength to say, "Dark…take care of Yami…"

And then everything went black.

***

When I woke up, I was laying on my back, bandages on my arms and side, my armor and cape neatly folded nest to me, my helmet on top. Blinking around, I slowly began to sit up, but then, a shot of pain hit me, almost making me fall back. As I quickly flew a hand to my side, I took a sharp intake of air and closed my eyes as I slowly felt the wound. It wasn't good. It had been deep, and might take several weeks to fully recover, especially now. Managing to open one eye, I slowly looked around and sighed as the pain dulled away to a throb. A campfire was lit and the flames were dying away gently, just on the verge of being embers. 

"So you're awake Sleeping Beauty."

"Hm?" I asked as I looked across the fire to see Dark Magician sitting across from me, watching me with his blue eyes that seemed to glow in the night, a natural grin on his face. Ignoring him, I gently called, "Yami?" keeping my hand to my side, keeping the other one behind me to support me. "Yami?" Hearing no response, I quickly looked around, turning my head. "Yami?" I called again, this time louder. Turning to Dark, I frowned. "Dark, where's Yami?" I asked urgently. Dark simply kept grinning and stared back at me. "Dark…where's Yami?" I asked again, more dangerously this time. "Where'd she go?" Urgently, I tried to get up, but a spasm of pain forced me back down. "A…Ahg!" I cried as I gripped my side tighter to hold down the pain, my eyes closed again. Dark sighed and said calmly, "Don't reopen your wounds Celtic. Yami's right here." He pointed straight down at his side. Looking over, I followed Dark's fingers where a tiny figure leaned against him, sound asleep. "Yami…" I breathed again as I watched her through amber eyes. "She's safe." Dark nodded as he smiled at me. "She was a bit rattled, but she'll be fine. She wasn't hurt too bad." 

Hurt.

I had failed to protect her like I should have. 

Feeling shame burn into me, I turned away. Dark noticed this as he leaned forward a bit and asked, "Celtic what's wrong?" Sighing, I looked down at my hands. "I was suppose to protect her." I whispered. "But I did the opposite. I abandoned her and I failed to save her. I could've handled those Silver Fangs! But I had to be saved." Dark sighed as he leaned back, and put a hand around Yami's shoulder. "Oh please Celtic." He said. "You came back for her didn't you? She's alright now and that's all that matters." Looking down at her, Dark gently took her off him and set her down on the ground. "How did she get here?" he asked. "Where did she come from? I've never seen the likes of her before." Sighing, I pointed up. "The sky." I said. "She fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. I know you won't believe me, but that's what really happened." Looking at Dark, I saw his eyebrow raise. "It's true!" I exclaimed. "I found this old man, he gave me the box that Yami has, I opened it, and now she's here!" Dark looked over at Yami who sighed a bit. "All right…" Dark said. "Let's say she DID fall out of the sky. Then how do you explain the Silver Fangs? Silver Fangs generally don't attack anyone or anything. If I hadn't shown up…" but as he saw my pained face of recalled memories staring into the fire, he stopped. 

"Celtic," Dark said sadly as he took his helmet off and put it to the side. "I'm sorry you lost her. But rolling in pain and regret is something she wouldn't want you to do right?" 

What?

Turing up to look at Dark in shock, I almost screamed, "How would you know?" at Dark's rather calm face as if he expecting my answer. "How would you know about what I felt about what I went through…?" But then, Yami stirred in her sleep and I gently closed my mouth from waking her up. Dark gently smiled as he began to lie down next to Yami, making sure nothing would try to take her. "Celtic," he mumbled before he fell asleep. "She maybe gone, yes, but now you have something else to look out for." Glaring through the darkness, I spat, "What do you-…" but then I saw Yami. She had both hands over the box and was holding it close to her as if she wouldn't let anything come between her and that box. Grinning, I gently turned myself over and as the last embers turned to ash, fell asleep.

***


	3. Darkness appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for

Keeping promises…

That's one of the most important things in life right? Making a promise to someone and keeping it forever…

For all eternity.

People make promises all the time.

All the time.

With friends, secrets, marriage, the list goes on forever. 

But what if the promise you made was one that you didn't choose to make for yourself?

What if you found yourself thrown into a promise that you didn't want to make, but you had to keep?

What do you do then…?

***

"Celtic…"

What the…?

Blinking out of my sleep, I opened my eyes to see Her standing over me, smiling gently. "Celtic," she repeated as the wind blew her golden hair in the wind, wings on her back. Wings as white as snow. "You…?" I whispered in awe. "It's you…but how?" Smiling back at me, she said, "Dark says, 'time to wake Celtty up Yami.' So Yami goes and wakes Celtic up." 

CELTTY?!

Blinking again, I saw my angel disappear and melt into the smiling face of Yami. "Yami…?" I blinked again, not sure of what was real or not. Slowly sitting up, I put a hand to my side again to dull the pain. "Did Dark really say Celtty?" I asked with some amusement. Nodding happily, Yami toyed with the box in her hands. 

She still has that…

"Yes." Yami said as she looked over to the other side of the campfire where Dark leaned against a tree. "He say, 'we have to go to see Dark Sage' and have to wake you up." Looking back at me, she said, "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep? I slept very well last night." Looking down at her in surprise, I gasped, "Yami…!" I cried happily. "You said a few full sentences! Where'd you learn that?" Yami pointed to Dark and said happily, "Dark 'teaches' Yami to speak because Yami doesn't remember too much." Nodding, I gently placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry Yami." I reassured. "You'll remember with time." Then, turning to Dark who had his arms crossed at his chest, I asked, "How long have you guys been up?" Dark shrugged his shoulders and said, A few minutes Sleeping Beauty. But… Looking at Yami who played with the box, he frowned at her. We still have no idea where she came from. If we take her to see Dark Sage, then he can probably help us. If not… Turning both his eye to me he asked, Then what? 

Looking at Yami as she opened and closed the box, I said, I don't care what he says Dark. I…Yami needs me to protect her. Then, turning a sharp glance to Dark, I said fiercely, And I intend to do it! Dark smiled at me. "Good." He said as he uncrossed his arms. "Dark Sage is a long ways from here. We'll be traveling with Yami, and you're injured. Putting this all together, I think we can make it there in about five days, traveling during the day." Turning to Yami, I grinned. "Do you think we can make it to Dark Sage Yami?" I asked her gently. Yami nodded her head and smiled. "We'll make it to Dark Sage!" 

***

After I had gotten dressed, we began to head out. We had to go through this forest, then through a large city, and then finally, a small village where Dark Sage lay just on the other side. All this and with my injuries, that would be a heavy problem. 

But Yami thought I could make it, and so did I.

***

"Celtic," Yami said as we walked through the dense foliage. "What those things that attacked us? Why they want to hurt Celtic?" Shivering a bit at the thought, I sighed and kept my eyes sharp for any signs of trouble. "It's 'What WERE those things', Yami." I said. "And they were Silver Fangs. They wanted to hurt me because I was protecting you. They wanted to eat you for dinner." Yami nodded as she traced a finger over the box in her hands. "But…" she asked sadly as she ran her fingers over the box's surface. "Why Celtic want to help Yami? Celtic left Yami alone." Sighing, I stopped and Dark and Yami stopped too. "Yami," I said as I bent down to her. "I didn't mean to leave you. I was confused about your appearance. I'm sorry." Yami only stared into my eyes, brown cutting through golden yellow. "Celtic promises Yami he won't leave?" she asked. "I promise." I said nodding and smiling at her. "And Dark won't either." 

Hearing his name, Dark looked up, surprised. "What? Oh right. I promise Yami." Dark said as he turned to smile at her. "Yami…" Dark said after a while, his voice getting very serious. "Do you remember anything before you met Celtic? Before you fell here? You said you remembered darkness, right?" Yami looked at Dark, a sudden seriousness her voice. "Yes." Yami said. Yami remembers when she came here. Yami saw a flash of light…then the light turned to darkness. Yami was scared. The voice spoke to Yami. It says, 'You'll bring me two bodies… take their heart…then I can be revived to rule once again!' Yami was really scared! Then, Yami closed her eyes, and Celtic was there." 

Heart?

Looking up at Dark, I frowned. What the heck do you think she means? I asked as Yami shook her head from the bad memories. Dark looked at Yami and asked gently, "Yami, we need to know, who was it that said those things?" Yami shook her head as she frowned. "Yami doesn't know." She said. "Yami only knows that she won't do what the voice said. I'll never do that!" Looking at me with eyes full of fear, Yami had her eyes winced like she was about to cry, clutching the box tightly to her heart. "I won't!" she cried, and then broke down into tears, crying into her hands. A bit in shock after such a strong statement from a gentle girl, I stared at her for bit. Then, smiling, I carefully took Yami's shoulder. "Don't worry Yami." I said gently as I pushed her hands away from her face. "We won't let that happen. We'll help you no matter what." Sniffing a bit, Yami closed her hands over the box tightly. "Before Yami closed her eyes, the darkness say one more thing. This scared Yami the most." Shooting a look at Dark, who met my gaze, Dark gently said, "What did it say Yami? What did the voice say?" 

Even through the bandages on my hand, I could see Yami tremble. "It say…" she whispered full of fear. "It say that before it takes two bodies, it will kill me first." 

WHAT?

"Oh, Yami…." I whispered as she shook. "Don't be afraid…" Then, Dark suddenly and quickly swept down to us and picked Yami up, holding her protectively, his eyes darting around dangerously. Celtic, he growled. Be careful… Cautiously, I picked my ears and sight up, placing a hand on my sword. What? I asked as I slowly stood. Yami in his arms like a baby, Dark's fingers twitched at his wand. We're being watched… Looking around, I saw forest, more forest, Yami and Dark, and then more forest. Watched? I asked. I don't see anything… Then, putting Yami down and muttering a few magic words, Dark cried, "Reveal Invisible!" Instantly, a flash of black magic flew from his wand and flashed around us. When I looked again, it looked like the world was two tones darker than what it should have been. Dark's bright blue eyes had turned navy blue, my light colored pants looked brown, and anything gray looked black. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Looking back at Yami, I saw her cowering in fear on her knees the box in one of her hands, her hands clutching her head, screaming. "Yami!" I cried as I reached for her. "Yami calm down! It's all right!" Moaning, Yami opened one eye at me and cried, "No! No, it's HIM! It's the voice! Celtic, Celtic, help me!" 

Voice?

Looking up at Dark, he had suddenly gone pale, even in this darkness. C-…Celtic… his hissed, his eyes wide with fear. Look… Turning around, what I saw noticed I saw it, as a heavy wind blew, making my hair fly back and my eyes widen with fear. Behind me was a black hole. Just a hovering black hole, but in the center, two electric blue eyes glowered back at me. It wasn't a Blue eyes White Dragon…this was something more powerful. "Who…" I cried as the eyes narrowed at me. "Who the heck are you?" 

But they said nothing.

Instead, a blue clawed hand, thick and powerful reached out of the hole and without warning, shot out and grabbed Yami's arm! "Celtic!" Yami screamed as the arm began to slowly disappear back into the hole, Yami with it. Quickly, I drew my sword, and ignoring the horrible pain in my side, brought it down on the hand. 

Not even a scratch!

But it was enough to make the hand drop Yami, who I scooped up and ran back. "Let's move!" I cried to Dark. At the sound of my voice, Dark quickly snapped his head around and dashed back into the forest. "Celtic!" Yami cried as I sped past trees trying to put distance between that thing and me. "Yami's scared!" Putting one hand on her head and forcing it as gently as I could down on my shoulder so she wouldn't look, I reassured breathlessly, "It's alright Yami! Just don't look back!" 

Then, that's when I heard it…a hissing raspy sound of a voice…

"Give me the girl…give her to me…!"

"What?" I screamed as I kept running. "Not on your life!" 

"Give her to me you foolish monster! You can't possibly comprehend the power she has, much less wield it! GIVE HER TO ME!"

"NO!" 

"Fool!" The voice screamed as I kept running, trying to ignore it. "She does not belong to you! She is mine! Give her TO ME!"

"Never!" I screamed as I ran faster. "NEVER!" 

"You WILL regret this!"

Then…it stopped. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw that the darkness was gone, we were no longer being chased, and everything was quiet once again. 

"Celtic," Yami whispered, terrified still. "Who was that?" Gasping for air, I slowly put Yami down on her knees, and then put my hands on my knees as Dark slowly walked back to us. He was still a bit pale. Celtic… he whispered hoarsely. Never before have I been that scared…whoever it was…he was really powerful…if he's after Yami…we need to be careful… Looking up at him, panting lightly, I grinned. We? I asked. But Dark just looked down at me and grinned back. "Yeah." He said. "We." Looking down at Yami, Dark gently put a hand to her head. "Are you alright Yami?" he asked somewhat cheerfully. Or as about as cheerful as you could be when you were just being chased by a nightmare. 

Yami looked up at Dark, but did not return the smile. "Yami fine." She said quietly. "But Yami is scared that the thing will return." Looking up at me, Yami clutched the box desperately. "Yami is scared…Celtic will be hurt again like with the Silver Fangs! Celtic bled so much…" she trailed off looking away at the ground as tears formed in her eyes as she recalled the memories. "Yami thought…" she finally said in a whisper at first, but then grew louder. "Yami thought Celtic was going to DIE! Yami doesn't want Celtic to die!" Then, breaking down to the ground, Yami covered her face in her hands and began to sob. "Yami doesn't want Celtic to die…!" she cried in a breaking voice.

Short small gasps of air…

Just like when She cried for me…

Oh Yami…

"Yami…" I said as I put a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Don't cry…I'm fine now. C'mon, let's go…" Picking up Yami so she was on my back, I turned to Dark, who was grinning at me. Oh Celtty… he said happily as we began to walk off. She cares so much for you…And you care for her. Could you be in LOVE? 

Shut up. 

***

"Ok Yami, what is that?" I heard Dark say as we walked through the forest of nothing but leaves. Yami, who had cheered up after a while, walked in front of me with Dark at her side pointing out objects and working on her grammar. "That is tree." She said looking and pointing to where Dark was pointing. Watching the lesson go, I grinned as Dark sighed and said, "No, Yami. That is a tree, but you need to say it correctly. That is A tree." Yami stared at the tree as we walked past it, having to crane her neck around like a bird. "That is A tree." She repeated as she turned back around and smiled at Dark. Grinning back, Dark said happily. "Right Yami. That is a tree. Good job! Now, what's that…?" Watching the two of them, it was funny.

Dark would point something out and Yami would say what it is for the correct grammar. 

Which she sometimes got wrong.

But Dark kept trying with her and he got her to say and improve her speaking.

I must admit…

I was a little jealous that Yami was being taught by Dark…

But he does know more about this than I, so I let him teach while I watched like a proud parent.

Not that I was.

But Yami…she was so much like Her…

***(Flashback)

In a peaceful garden with pink cherry blossoms and a white bench with green grass sat a young girl and Celtic. "Celtic!" the girl said with a frown and a long blue dress. "Celtic, are you worried?" The young Celtic turned to face her. "What do you mean?" he asked as he stared at her oddly. "I'm not worried about having to go fight. It's my duty as a duel monster." The girl shook her long hair out of her eyes and deepened her frown. "But you cold be hurt. I don't want to see you hurt Celtic. I care about you too much." Laughing, Celtic put his arm around the girl, who rested her head on his shoulder. "No." Celtic said. "I'm not. Because I'm strong, healthy, and I have the most beautiful girl in the world. Why would I be worried?" The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to die Celtic." She said unhappily. "I want you to live…I want us to live out eternity together." Putting his head on hers, Celtic sighed. "I know." He whispered as the wind blew. "We will." 

***(End Flashback)

"…Celtic…"

Snapping out of my reality, I shot my head up and turned around to look. "What?" I asked sharply, not wanting to leave my fantasy. Looking at Dark, I thought that he had spoken, so I glared, angry that I had been brought back to the real world. But when I looked, Yami was asleep on his back that box naturally clutched in her hand and Dark was glaring right back. "Not so loud!" he hissed. "Can't you see she's sleeping? And I wasn't talking you nitwit!" Looking at Yami, she moved her head a bit, and then, when the silence continued, she stopped. As I stared a bit closer, I saw that Yami wasn't on his back, but she was floating in the air as if she was on Dark's back. "Floating spell." Dark said proudly as he stared at my shocked face. "Made it just now. So now we don't have to carry her when she passes out." 

Passes out?

"Pass out?" I repeated confused. "When did she do that?" Dark only responded by rolling his eyes and sighing. "Haven't you noticed?" he grumbled as if I was too busy wrapped in my own thoughts to take care of Yami. "She passed out twice. Once before you woke up at the campfire, and again right before your eyes. Somehow, this is taking a lot out of her. Are you blind?" Sighing, I turned my face away from Dark. "No…" I said miserably. "I was just thinking." Curious, Dark peered closer at me. "About what?" he asked. Realizing I had said too much, I quickly turned away. "N-nothing!" I stammered just a bit too loudly, because then, Yami woke up. "Yami!" I greeted as I watched her slowly descend to the ground. Dark must've fixed it so it stops when she wakes up. "Yami have dream…" she said as if she were far away. "A red dragon…" I was about to just say "Let's go, we don't need to hear it," but Dark beat me to saying, "What was it Yami?" he asked interested. Yami blinked a bit and put a finger to her chin as if thinking. 

"Yami saw…a red dragon…" she began. "It have two mouths…and it roared hurt Yami's ears. But…" Smiling as she recalled the dream, Yami looked at the ground. "Yami not afraid. Yami know dragon is good. Yami talk to dragon. He say, 'Yami so special. Yami must overcome her fear and her worries to help Celtic and Dark. Yami needs to find 'special thing' inside her. Then Yami can truly help Celtic and Dark." Turning to me and smiling, Yami said, "Dragon give Yami a ride on back. Yami like it very much. Says thank you to dragon, and he says, 'You're welcome', and he flies away." Looking down again, Yami smiled as she clutched the box in her hands tightly. "Yami knows…" she said quietly. "Yami knows dragon is nearby to keep Yami safe. He say he with Yami. Yami may not know what he means, but…" Looking at me again, Yami finished with, "Yami will protect dragon like she protect Celtic and Dark." 

Yami…

Turning to Yami, I smiled. "That was a very pretty dream Yami." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder, glad I didn't dismiss it so quickly and looked at Dark. 

Don't ask me what it is, but I feel like I need to protect Yami…like something inside of me is telling me to protect her and not leave her alone…like I did that one night…

But I protected her then…

And whenever she smiled or when she turned to me, I had to smile.

Like warmth was washing over me like a dream.

I am Celtic Guardian…protector of Yami…

***


	4. City of broken dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else

Everyone has to fight for what they believe in.   
Everyone has a cause to take arms and stand up to their worse fears.  
The one's who are left behind are always wondering  
Worrying  
Caring for the one who goes and fights.  
The one's whom go are the one's who fight bravely.  
I've fought too.  
I've fought with my whole heart into battle.  
Knowing that if I win there, the people I love will be safe.  
But what happens when the thing you love is destroyed even when you're fighting?  
What happens to your cause for fighting then?  
  
***

It was the second day, and we had finally gotten out of the forest and into the city. And this was a city! Creatures from everywhere were all flocking to this very spot to the market to buy, sell, and trade. All types of languages flew everywhere and one could barely get through from all the people shoving and pushing their way through. When we arrived at the city, before we went in through the gates, Dark and I decided to give Yami some information on the city. "All right Yami. We're going into the city now…"

"So be careful,"  
"Don't talk to strangers,"  
"You'll see a lot of new things,"  
"Don't run off,"  
"If someone talks to you, don't answer…"  
Though all our advice, Yami just turned her head from side to side blinking and taking it all in. When we were done, I turned to Dark, Do you think she'll be ok? I asked worriedly. What if she gets lost? At this, Dark just smiled and shook his head. Celtty, he said a hint of annoyance in his tone. Nothing is going to happen so there is nothing to worry about. Looking down at Yami who held the box in her hands, I smiled. Yeah…we'll be fine. I said mostly to reassure myself as we walked inside. Inside the gates, we walked down crowded paths, myself in front, being the biggest, was able to push my way through the crowds, parting it enough for Yami to follow behind me and then Dark to end it, letting the crowd fall back into place gently behind. "Were you alright back there, Yami?" I asked as we stopped for a break at a restaurant. "Sorry about the crowd." But Yami just smiled up at me as she traced a finger over the latch of the box. "Yami is fine." She said in almost perfect grammar. "I was pushed a bit, but I'm fine."  
It was amazing to me how much she had learned in such a short amount of time.  
Dark had taught her really well.  
As we were sitting and talking, I kept looking over at Yami and Dark as they practiced more grammar and conversation with the cook often jumping in to help. "Yami, what's your favorite thing here?" Dark asked with a smile. Yami grinned as she pointed to the cooked noodles picture. "I enjoy the cooked noodles at restaurant." She said. Laughing, heartily, but nicely, the cook would point to the picture again and say, "You forgot something in your sentence Miss." Then, Yami would think for a minute, and then smile with a small gasp of realization and say again, "I enjoy the cooked noodles at this restaurant." Then Dark would laugh politely and the cook would laugh his big laugh again and the cook would give her a small candy as a treat. "Thank you." Yami said as she received the candy and bowing a bit. Dark then smiled and ran a hand down her head and tried another sentence.

Yami did learn fast…she was happy and always looked to Dark like he was her brother. He always considered her like a small sister…  
"Yami..." Dark said as he got up and stretched a bit. "How about we go look at some of the things here? I bet they'll have something you might want." Nodding, Yami jumped down from her seat and followed Dark out the door. "Celtic, are you coming?" Dark asked as he held the door open for Yami to get through. Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I think I'll stay here and take a little more rest."   
That fight with the Silver Fangs took more out of me that I imagined.   
I can still feel a stab of pain whenever I move around.   
Sighing, I turned back around and stared at the counter in front of me.   
"Something eating you son?"  
Looking up, I saw the cook's happy face, his white hat tipped on the side of his head and his apron a bit messy. "Not really." I said with a hint of boredom in my voice. "Nothing important." Hearing this, the cook laughed. "Everything is important." he said chuckling. "Everything about your heart is even more important. What the matter? Don't like kids?" I guess he was talking about Yami, so I said, "Yami isn't a kid." I snuffed. "She's a woman in her own right." The cook laughed again. "Really?" he laughed. "The way she talks and her height make her look like a toddler!" Raising an eyebrow at the cook, I retorted with, "Well, her grammar may be a bit off...but she knows more than that. Much more than that. Inside her."   
"Do you love her?"  
Shooting up my head, I blinked in shock. "What?" I asked. Again, the cook smirked and said again, "Do you love her? The way you're talking about her is what I would guess." Blinking some more, I sighed and turned away. "In a sense." I said casually. "But I promised myself already." The cook said nothing as he turned around again.  
Yes I did do that didn't I?  
***(Flashback)  
The young Celtic and the girl with the blue dress walked together by a lake, laughing and holding hands. "Celtic..." the girl said as she looked at him with her blue eyes. "I've never been happier...really I haven't." Celtic smiled down at the girl, his face full of happiness. "I know." he said. "And I am too." Looking down at the girl in his arms and brushing her hair back, Celtic blushed and shuffled his feet a bit. "Listen..." he mumbled as the girl looked at him curiously. "Can I ask you something? Something really important?" The girl smiled as she looked down at Celtic's red face. "Ask away." she said calmly. "You know you can ask me anything." Celtic smiled as he slowly got down on one knee. "Will you..." he began.

"Um...uhm...please...marry...me?" 

The girl gasped in happiness as she knelt down to Celtic. "Oh Celtic...my answer is naturally..."  
***(End flashback)  
"No!"  
Hearing Dark's cry broke my trail of thoughts as I looked up from the counter. "Yami no!" Dark's voice echoed as I got up from the counter quickly to be rewarded with a stab of pain in my side. As I gripped my side ignoring the strange look I got from others, the door burst open and Dark stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with fear. "Celtic!" he called running up to me and grabbing me roughly by the wrist and pulling me. "Yami's run off, we've got to go find her!"   
What?  
Trying my best to run I called over my shoulder, "I'll pay later!" and flew out the door and into the crowds. Looking around frantically, I spun left and right calling, "Yami! Yami!" Next to me, Dark was asking people if they had seen her, to no avail. "Dark!" I cried turning to him. "What happened?" Dark turned to me and shook his head. "We were about to walk to another stand when, Yami...I don't know Celtic! She was standing there with me, and then when I turned around...she was gone! I...I don't know!" Looking like he might break out in tears, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little. "DARK!" I said roughly as the people around us walked away from us a bit. "Listen, we have to find Yami, so right now, I need you to think. Where. Did. She. Go?" Getting the message to concentrate, Dark closed his eyes and thought. After a while, he opened them again and pointed down a road where a loud noise could be heard. "That way." he said calmly. "I remember...someone...come up to her and then...Yami ran off after him. Except...he was carrying that box you gave her and...I couldn't see his face...it looked like a Silver Fang."   
Silver Fangs?  
What? Again?  
I thought they only wanted Yami last time for their evening meal...  
But they want her for another reason...  
And to follow us all the way here...  
I was scared.  
Scared for what they really wanted Yami for.  
Snapping back into reality, I let go of Dark and took off in the direction he pointed in, not caring whether he followed or not.   
I guess he was being pushed back from the crowd.  
"Yami!" I called as I ran through the street, pushing and shoving my way, ignoring the cries of protest or the curses (some were really bad) as I forced my way through. "Yami!" I cried as I broke into the clearing. There, in a ring of sand and logs together, a (in my opinion, an idiot) wild haired blonde young swordsman in a blue cape and flashy armor was kneeling over to talk to someone. Behind him, the crowd was eagerly awaiting a new challenger to go into the ring, but the guy wasn't listening. He was too absorbed in talking to someone and she looked a bit lost...  
"So where did you come from miss? You're a pretty one aren't you?"  
"Yami was told not to talk to strangers…"  
"Well, if you come with me, I'm sure I can…*ahem* help you."  
"Please…leave me alone…let go of me!"  
YAMI!  
That guy is going to take her!  
Quickly looking around, the fastest way to get to Yami was to go across the ring where...  
On the side, a Silver Fang lay...dead.  
I can't care about that right now.  
But I had to get to Yami and away from that jerk!  
Jumping through the crowds, I quickly stepped into the ring and called, "Yami!" Quickly, all the heads looked up at me as I walked across the ring. As I peered closer, the swordsman had grabbed Yami's arm and was reaching for her with the other arm. 

I was about to lose it.

Instead, I kept my cool as I walked to them saying, "Yami! I was so scared! Why did you run from Dark? You were suppose..."  
But before I reached her, the young swordsman noticed my approach and stepped in front of me. "Excuse me, but..." he began. "But nothing." I interrupted him and continued. Then, brushing past him, I knelt down to Yami. "Yami..." I cried as I hugged her. "I was scared! Why did you run away Yami? You scared Dark and I so much! What happened?" Pulling away and looking at me sadly, Yami held out the box with the copper eye out to me. "I'm sorry..." she began in her half perfect grammar. "Yami was with Dark..." she continued. "But then Silver Fang stole the box. Yami chased Silver Fang here and Inteli hurt Silver Fang and gave Yami the box back…but…" Then in a low whisper, Yami finished with, "Yami doesn't understand why Inteli wants Yami to go with him. Yami says 'I don't want to go', but Inteli grabs Yami…then you came." Resting my hands on Yami's shoulders, I sighed. "Yami..." I said, as I looked her in the eye. "Don't ever run away like that again! You scared Dark and I so much and..." Trailing off, I was so happy.  
So happy.  
She was fine and nothing bad had happened to her.

I felt like a million weights had been lifted off me.  
Putting my arms around her again, I was glad to have her close and to know she was safe.   
I could feel her heart beat against me…  
"I'm glad you're safe..."   
Regaining my composure, I took her hand. "Come on." I said as I began to turn to walk away. "Let's go..." But as soon as I turned, I felt the cold feeling of steel at my throat.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
Turning my head to see the swordsman smirking and holding his sword in his brown gloves, I stared him up and down. "What do you want?" I sneered at his brightly colored clothes and smart grin.  
Arrogant brat.  
Turning his head sideways a bit to me, he said, "Oh I see. So she's your girl right?" Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I gently pushed his blade away from me and said, "I don't have time for this..." But before I could take another step, the brat had his sword up to me again.   
What the…?  
"I don't think so because I found her and she's mine now." he said more dangerously this time. "Go get your own street mouse to play with." Feeling Yami's hand squeeze mine gently, I looked down at her and then back at the swordsman. "She's with me." I said as I pushed the blade away for the second time. "We have to go." Keeping the smirk on his face, the swordsman watched in amusement as his sword fell away from my neck. Then, without warning, he tightened his grip and thrust his sword forward, his point now on my neck. "I think not..." he said as I stared at him in anger, the sun glinting off his sword. "You seem like the type to go taking girls off the street. So tell me, are you going to take her away?" As a deep growl issued in my throat, I felt anger rising within me.   
I was not going to hurt Yami!  
How dare he think that!  
Squeezing gently back in reassurance to Yami, I said, Listen jerk. One, YOU were going to take her away. And second, Yami is my responsibility and if you think you have a chance of taking her away from me...you're wrong. Staring back at me with amusement, the swordsman laughed. Really? He scoffed. My name is Inteli the master swordsman and I fight for what is just. You have stepped into my ring of Righteousness and evil creatures like you will be killed here. Not taking my eyes off him, I felt the tip of his blade cut into me a bit when he said, "like you".   
This was the biggest trash I had ever seen!  
Here he was talking about righteousness and he was going to abduct Yami!  
Celtic Guardian. I said with anger feeling a drop of blood run from my neck. And I'll fight for Yami's sake any day, anytime, anywhere. And you can just try to take her from me. Grinning, Inteli pulled his sword away and said, "Fine then. I challenge you to a duel right now. The winner will take Yami and thirty gold pieces with her." Looking up and down Inteli the massive ass, I tried to keep my temper under control. "Declined." I said and taking Yami's hand again, I began to walk away, hearing the crowds boo for missing out on a fight.  
I was just about to arrive at the crowd when I heard it.  
"Coward."   
What...!  
"That's right." Inteli said as he folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "You're a coward. What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose and I'll take your precious Yami with your honor? I bet you don't have any anyway. Monsters like you who take advantage of women don't have a heart." The only person who didn't laugh at me for that remark was Yami. Instead she just put her head against my hand and looked at the crowds with angry eyes.   
She may not know what a coward is, but she knew the tone.   
Feeling anger sweep up within me, I froze.   
Coward?  
No one calls me a coward and gets away with it!  
Turning to Yami, I said, "Stay here Yami. Don't move." and I began to walk back to the ring. Drawing my sword, I heard the crowds cheer behind me, happy that they were going to get a fight after all. Get ready to lose! Inteli grinned as we circled each other. I won't let Yami down! I hissed back. As a silence swept over us, I watched Inteli carefully. Then he jumped into the air the same time I did!  
Strike!  
As we fell away from each other, I quickly spun around and slashed out with my sword, catching Inteli in the arm. The crowd gasped as Inteli grabbed his injured arm. "So you draw first blood." he said in amusement as he stared at his cut. "Very nice. Very nice indeed."   
Turning to him and keeping a firm grip on my sword feeling my side burn, I growled, "Keep your compliments to yourself." Inteli grinned and rushed at me. "Fine, then bring it on!" We went at each other again and again, each matching the others blows. Then, with a good upward cut, I hit Inteli in the arm. 

"Ahh!"

Responding, Inteli quickly slashed downwards, cutting my left leg. 

"Rrgh!"

Steel against steel, the sun beating down on us and the crowds yelling at us.   
But I didn't care about them.  
To size it up, I was the taller and stronger one, but Inteli I have to admit was faster. 

The fight was going long and hard, and more than once did we clash our swords together and come at a game of chicken.

I can honestly say I won every time.  
Inteli then surprised me with a quick sweep of the legs. As I fell hard into the sand, I felt that my Silver Fang wound was a bit wet. 

Oh, no…blood.

As I looked up into the crowd, I saw Yami, her eyes open, and her fingers tightly closed over the box. "Celtic!" she cried. "Look out!" Turning and rolling to the side, I felt Inteli's sword graze my left arm, drawing more blood. Then, picking myself up, I slashed down as he slashed up, our swords clashed together. We both were at a stalemate as we both put pressure on our swords, the sand burning under our feet as we dug in our heels and our faces came close. "You're good. But you're fighting is slowing." Inteli grunted as our swords shook from our strength and our feet dug into the sand to keep balance. Blazing my amber eyes into his blue, I gritted my teeth and glared. "I'm fighting for a cause!" I snarled. And with that, I quickly threw his sword upwards, causing it to rise from his hands and fall behind him. 

"No!" Inteli cried.

The crowds cheered and roared.  
But all this had been too costly.  
My side was burning with pain and my arms ached.   
Damned Silver Fangs...

"No…not now…!"  
With a small cry, I dropped to one knee, my sword holding me for support in the sand, my other hand to my left side. Gasping for air, my eyes wide with pain, I head the crowds screaming at me.   
But one voice was above them all to me.  
"Celtic!" Yami cried as the crowds gasped in surprise that I had fallen. "NO!"  
Looking up at Inteli through my pained eyes, I saw his face twisted with anger. He knew he was the one who had really lost. I had won and he knew it. No one beats me in a duel...no one will make a fool of me... Retrieving his sword behind him, Inteli ran back to me as he pointed his sword at me. Lifting some of my hair away from the back of my neck, he growled. But I know I want that girl...and I will make sure you never regain your honor! And then, he raised his sword up in the air for the final blow. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, feeling the end was near.

Yami…

I lost.

"CELTIIIIIC!"

***


	5. Promises kept

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for.

I've lost…so many things in my lifetime.

Grant you it hasn't been too long…time is not an issue here.

We never age and we never really multiply either.

But we do die.

We can die in a fight or by an accident.

And when that happens…

Well, I'm not too sure because I've never died.

But I can promise you that many have.

One of the things I've lost…

***  
"NOOO!"  
As Inteli was about to bring his sword down on my neck, I felt slim arms come around my neck and grip onto me tightly, nearly choking me. "Noooo!" Yami moaned as she buried her head into the crook of my neck. "Leave Celtic alone!" In an instant, everyone was still except the sound of my panting and Yami's sobbing as she continued.  
"Leave Celtic alone!" she cried again as she shook. "Don't hurt Celtic anymore!"   
Oh Yami...  
Inteli was in shock as he stared down at the little crying girl that clung to me. "What?" he asked dumbfounded, his sword falling to his side. Not responding, Yami just shook and cried as she hugged me a bit tighter. See Inteli? I said as I glared up at him. She won't go with you. She knows I care for her better than anyone. Inteli stared at Yami as I nuzzled her with my head. "Stop crying Yami." I whispered as the crowd watched us with interest. "I'm fine...don't cry...please." Inteli could only gape as I sat there, letting her crying turn to sniffles. "Yami doesn't want Celtic to die...Celtic CAN'T die..." she whispered in my ear. "Celtic promised he wouldn't leave Yami alone."   
I did make that promise didn't I?

And I intend to keep it.

Unlike others…  
Putting away my sword, I used my now free hand to gently stroke Yami's hair, calming her down. "I know." I reassured as I held her. "I'll keep that promise." Feeling my side, I could feel that the wound had reopened, so I looked up at the stunned crowd.   
Damn it, do I have to?

Ask Dark Magician for help, and he'll never let you forget it.  
"DARK!" I cried into the crowd. "Dark, are you here?" Looking around, I tried to stand, but the pain in my side was too great. "Dark Magician!" I called into the crowds in a loud strong voice. "Is Dark Magician here?" As the crowds whispered and muttered to themselves, I gently pulled Yami off me and hugged her again in a more comfortable way than her bringing my head down to her level.   
"Celtic!"  
Looking up, I saw the familiar purple hat run to me and slam into the ground besides me. "Celtic, are you alright?" Dark asked urgently as he stared at my pained face. "Yeah..." I gritted as wave after wave of pain hit me. "But Yami needs to get out of here...she's had a...big day." Dark nodded in understanding and gently put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami?" he asked gently as she let go of me, tears still falling. "Yami, come on...I'll get you a drink..." But before Dark could move, Inteli the arrogant idiot pointed his sword to Dark. "Hold it!" he cried. "Just where do you think you're going with that girl? My name is Inteli the master swordsman and I've won her fair and square!"  
But Dark wouldn't have any of it.  
"Blah, blah, blah." he muttered interrupting Inteli as he picked up Yami on his back with the floating spell he made earlier and putting my arm over his shoulder to pick me up. "Listen..." Then looking back at a confused Yami, he turned back to Inteli and continued, Listen asshole, you have ticked...no, you have really PISSED me off more than you can imagine today. You have tried to take Yami; you've hurt my friend. If I weren't so rushed right now, I'd kill you. Don't make me even angrier by attacking me. I am giving you fair warning right now that I am not one to be trifled with. So get back, or get burned. And with that, we spun around and began to walk away. Inteli stood, shocked that someone to speak to him that way. The crowds now laughing at him for losing a duel and the humiliation Dark put him through. They knew I was the real victor.  
Me?  
I loved every second of it.  
"You!" he growled picking up his sword. "No one calls me that!" And then he charged Dark.

Dark turned slightly around so he could lift his wand. "Yami," he said with boredom. "Please close your eyes." 

Yami quickly did as she was told.  
Turning my head away, I counted softly. "Three...two...one..."  
"Dark Magic attack!"  
PWHOOM!  
Turning back around with a grin, I saw Dark, grinning like there was no tomorrow and his wand smoking. "Why do they always choose to be burned?" he snickered as he turned again and we walked away.  
Inteli?  
Inteli was on the ground twitching, smoke rising from him.  
Oh it was getting better by the second.  
Turning to me, I limped by his side, trying to keep some of my weight to myself.   
"So, how was your day?" he asked cheerfully as Yami happily   
gripped his shoulders and put her head on his back for a rest.   
Meeting Yami's happy eyes and looking back at Dark, I grinned, in spite of my injuries.  
"It got better actually."  
  
***  
  
As we all stumbled into the restaurant that we were in earlier, the cook turned around and seeing the three of us, he exclaimed, "Yikes! What happened?" Struggling under the loss of blood and the heat the sun had beat down on me, I tried to speak, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Dark, getting the message, quickly said, "Listen, we need a room with three beds and a nurse or a doctor." The cook walked over and gently took me from Dark's slim frame onto his large and stocky one. "Upstairs in the first room to the right..." he began. But as for me, I was so tired and mangled, I felt the world spin, and then everything went black.  
***  
Turning around, Celtic saw a man run up to him in his unit and grab his arm. "Sir!" he cried. "There's a messenger here for you! It's urgent!" Nodding, and turning his head, Celtic dashed off for the tent in which the messenger lay. 

Upon arrival, I quickly threw back the flap, and what I saw nearly made me run out again. "S-sir…" the bloody messenger said. "I-I have a message for y-y-you." His clothes were torn, his hand bleeding, and his face was sliced in many different areas. His eyes were bright and glazed, and his mouth was twitching uncontrollably. Kneeling down to the man and swallowing his fear, Celtic nodded is head. "Tell me." He said. The messenger nodded and continued. "Sir…Celtic…" he began as he pulled out a letter from his blood soaked clothes. "From Lady of the land of the east, your loved one." Taking the letter, I hurriedly opened it and tore out the contents. It read: "The enemy attacked our home, they…they've destroyed everything. Someone told the enemy where we were hiding the village. I am hurt, and afraid I am near death. I am so weak, I cannot even write this to you myself. Please be safe when this reaches you." And that was all. Throwing down the letter, Celtic ran out of the tent and looked around frantically. Spotting a horse in the middle of a brushing, Celtic quickly ran up and took the horse form the man and rode away.

---

"Hello? Can I help you?" a nurse asked at the hospital door as Celtic watched her open it. Nodding furiously, Celtic cried, "Yes! My name is Celtic Guardian and I'm here to see…" But before Celtic could answer, he nurse shook her head. "I know." She said. "She's been saying your name all day. It's sad really." Taking Celtic inside, the sick smell of blood instantly hit Celtic in the face. "Ugh!" he cried as he raised a hand to his mouth to keep from being sick. The nurse said nothing as she continued to the back. Past the mildly hurt patients, past the ones with broken bones. All the way to the back where a small bed lay, used cloths of blood littering the floor. Celtic slowly made his way up to the last bed, looking at the tons of blood spilled on the floor and the never ending pile of bandages and moans filling the tables and the air. As Celtic reached the bed, he gasped. 

There, on her side, his beautiful fiancée lay, her head covered with bandages on one side of her face, her arm in a sling, and her body broken and beaten until she looked almost non-monster. "No…" Celtic whispered as he stared at her. "No…" Slowly, the girl awoke at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Celtic…" she whispered. "I always knew you would come back to me. Now we can live out our promises to each other." Celtic smiled as he brushed past the nurse and sat down beside her bed. "Yes." He whispered as he took her hand, tears threatening to spill over. "Yes, it's me. It's you and me and we're going to be together again. Just you watch." Slowly, the girl nodded as she too, had tears in her eyes. "Yes…" she whispered as she smiled. "I know we will be. But…I'm so tired. Please hold me…until I fall asleep." Celtic smiled and nodded, taking the girl gently in his arms, he sat on the bed and rested the girl's head on his shoulder. Then, the girl sighed and closed her eyes, smiling gently. "I always wanted…for you to hold me like this." Celtic nodded as he closed his eyes as well. "Yes…" he whispered. "And so have I." 

Then, after what seemed like minutes to Celtic, but which was really an hour, the nurse gently shook Celtic's shoulder. "Sir…" she said. "Sir…we need to clear the bed please. I have to ask you to leave." Blinking, Celtic slowly looked up at the nurse. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean, 'clear the bed'?" But the nurse only shook her head and stared at Celtic sadly. Looking into her sad eyes, Celtic slowly put the girl down and his eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean?" But the nurse only looked at two other doctors who slowly led Celtic out of the hospital. "We…have to clear the bed." She said simply. As Celtic was shoved outside, before they closed the door to lock it, Celtic turned and yelled, "No, what do you mean?" But the nurse came up behind the doctors and shook her head. Then, staring Celtic straight in the eye, she only frowned.

"She's dead. She's been dead for more than a hour."

Celtic stared in shock. "No…!" he whispered falling to his knees. "She…she can't be!" But he nurse just turned away and the doctors closed the door. Hearing the dead bolt lock snapped Celtic back to his senses. "No!" Celtic cried as he got up and threw himself on the door, banging mercilessly on it. "Open! Open this door now! Open it!" But the hospital was silent as Celtic sank to his knees in defeat, one hand still on the door.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
***  
"Celtic?"  
"...No..."  
"Celtic, answer Yami...please!"  
What?  
Sitting up, I felt the pain of a thousand needles fall into my side and my arms. "Oww..." I had bandages all over my arms and legs, and one going across my chest.   
More cuts?  
Again?  
Hearing a sigh next to me, I saw Yami looking at me with relief. "Celtic is awake." she said happily. Wincing, I looked around. A doorway hung over to the right side of the little room and a drawer stood next to it. There were three beds, each roughly made and a window in the far corner where the moon glinted through. The room was made of wood, and could catch fire easily. 

Fire…

Looking at Yami again, I saw that she had pulled a bed close to mine and was sitting on it, while the box sat next to her. "Yami..." I whispered. But another spasm of pain shot through me and I had to lie back down again. Watching me wince and moan like a dying animal in pain, Yami quickly got up and slid her hand into mine. Saying nothing, she only looked on sadly as the pain almost magically went away. 

That's strange.

I was in so much pain in a minute and as soon as Yami touched me, it all went away.

Maybe it was just me.

Gasping and feeling sweat form on my forehead a bit, I looked up at her. "Yami..." I said kind of weakly. "What...happened?" Yami looked at me with sad brown eyes and said, "Celtic...you were hurt so badly...Dark got a doctor here...he helped you and then you woke up."   
Impressive.  
She's speaking very well.  
"Yami..." I began again as I sighed, remembering my nightmare. "Where's Dark at?"  
"Over here Sleeping Beauty."  
Looking over at the doorway, I saw the grinning magician as he stepped out with a glass of water and a bandage around his arm. "You've been asleep for about two days now. I was thinking about kissing you like they do in fairy tales. You know, the helpless princess..." He pointed to me. "In danger and asleep under a spell. Then the brave knight, namely me," Dark flicked his hair around and brushed his bangs as he sighed to himself in admiration. "Comes and kisses the beautiful...err...the princess and she wakes up. Believe me, I was thinking about it, but then I decided that Yami might be a better candidate."   
Yami?  
Looking over at her, I grinned. "So did you Yami?" I asked. But when she stared back at me with a genuine confused look and a "Yami doesn't understand. Dark kissing a princess? Is Celtic a princess?" I smiled and put a hand to her head. "I am not a princess Yami." I said as I lay back down.   
Funny...  
Why do I feel a bit disappointed?  
Feeling sleep take over me again, the last thing I heard Dark say, "Oh, man! Well, I guess I better go put on some lipstick..."  
He better not...  
***  
I woke up the next day with a big red mark on my cheek.  
"DARK MAGICIAN!!!"

"Hmm…I guess it worked Yami."

"Does this mean Celtic is a princess?"

***

We were still in the restaurant later that day after Dark had…ugh…kissed me. I didn't know where he was, but I could guess he was probably upstairs with Yami. I was sitting at a table next to the window trying to rub the stubborn bight red spot off me when Yami walked up and stood next to my table. "Stupi…oh hey Yami!" I exclaimed after noticing she was there, glad I hadn't said, "stupid magician." "Do you want to sit down?" Taking my offer, Yami nodded and comfortably sat in the seat across from me. "I had another dream." She said with a hint of seriousness. Not really paying attention, I carefully went back to rubbing. "Really? Tell me."

Damn you Dark.

"Yes." Yami said her voice getting more and more serious as she looked out the window that was next to us. "It was the red dragon again." 

The red dragon?

Still only paying half attention, I asked casually, "Did he give you another ride?" Shaking her head, Yami continued to stare at the people walking outside and past us. "No." she said almost sadly. "He didn't have too much time to talk." Sighing because the lipstick wasn't coming off that well, I just leaned on my hand to cover it and put my attention to Yami. "Was he busy?" I asked. Yami nodded gently and said, "Very. He was very serious and he told me why he was busy. He has an enemy he has to deal with." Turning my eyes to they looked around at the other people eating; I secretly kept rubbing the lipstick spot. "Who was he so busy with?" I asked.

"God of Obelisk."

I immediately stopped rubbing the spot and turned my eyes slowly to Yami who continued to look out the window. The God of Obelisk? But how? He was the most feared duel monster ever. The blue demon. He was so evil that when he ruled, almost nothing was left in his wake. Not even the strongest of warriors were able to take him down. Until…

Until one day, he just stopped. He had risen to power when two bodies were sacrificed for him, but then all the other followers were killed. Then after only four days of destruction and death, he just vanished. And that was it. But now Yami was talking to a dragon that had warned her about the God of Obelisk? 

"Yami…" I began as I watched her turn to me. "I'm being very, VERY serious. It's not good to joke about the God. People around here don't like him very much and if you go around saying his name, people are going to think you're one of his followers. Please be careful and don't say his name again." But Yami surprised me by shooting back with, "But Celtic, the dragon told me that the…you know who…would come and try to take me because of the special thing inside me! Don't you understand? He's going to kill Dark and then you!" Getting annoyed, I put a hand to my forehead and said, "Yami, I don't want to hear about the God. Now…dreams aren't real they're just a figment of your imagination. The dragon isn't real. The God isn't coming back. And Dark and I are not going to die. Don't say it again." 

I wish I didn't say that…

Instantly, Yami's eyes grew wide and she let her mouth gape a little. "Celtic…" she whispered her hands tightening in her lap. "The dragon asked me to tell you so you would understand…"

The dragon, the dragon, the dragon!

"He wants you to know that he and his other friend can't help us until I can find that special thing inside of me…"

The special thing again…!

"But if the God gets me first then he will be the one to take over the whole world and he'll kill-…"

"Yami!" I practically shouted slamming my hand on the table. "I don't want to hear it! There is NO dragon, there is NO God, there will be NO murders, and I'm not denying that you are special, but you're just a girl and you can't possibly bring a god to power again! Yami, listen to me when I say, dreams. Are. Not. REAL!" 

After my ranting, I was breathing quite heavily. The other people were staring at us, but I didn't care. All of that yelling had really hurt me, but Yami…

Yami was ten times worse.

"I…I understand." Yami said quietly as she let her head fall a bit, unable to look me in the eyes. "I won't mention it anymore."

I'm sorry Yami.

"Yami," I said annoyed. "Just listen. Dreams can't hurt you and they can't kill anyone."

I didn't mean…

Yami said nothing as she got up and began to run away from me and out the door. 

I didn't…!

"Yami…" I called weakly as I got up after her. "Yami…no…wait!" Reaching for her, I barely touched her, but she was too far out of reach. "Yami, come back!" I called. 

But she was already out the door and had disappeared into the crowds.


	6. Bitter Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for.

I hadn't bothered to look for Yami.

I know it sounds mean, but at the time, I don't think she wanted to see me anyway. 

I wouldn't mind if she came back.

But I am not going to admit that some dream is going to kill us all.

"Celtic?"

Hearing my name, I slowly looked up from my bed. I had figured the other customers didn't want me hanging around, and I didn't want to hear their gossip, so I left and miserably made my way to my room. I felt tired so I lay down, and was about to doze off when my name was called. "Is that you Dark?" I asked as I watched him slowly enter the room looking around as if something was missing. "Hey…" he asked. "Where's Yami?" Sighing, I put a hand to my forehead, feeling a headache coming. "We got in a fight…" I began. "Yami had a dream about the dragon, another god, the God of Obelisk and us being killed. So I, well…told…her that dreams weren't real and I must've said it roughly because she ran out of the restaurant crying." 

Dark said nothing.

"You made Yami cry?!" he exclaimed more amazed than angry pointing at me with a quivering finger and open mouth. "You? Celtic Guardian the one who FOUND her, you made Yami CRY?" Nodding at him, I felt more annoyance come on. "Yes, yes, yes. I did it, it was me!" I shot back. "I made Yami cry because I yelled at her, and now she's off in the city somewhere, probably lost, and she has only that stupid dream to comfort her!" Dark said nothing as I finished complaining. "So are you done?" he asked without expression. Turning to him and glaring, I said coolly, "Yes." Dark sighed heavily as he walked past me and sat on his bed next to me. "You know what Celtic?" he asked. "You need to trust others wild intuitions sometimes. Yami wouldn't mention the God if she knew it wasn't important. I mean, she hasn't even heard of the God before! Don't you think it's just ever so slightly strange that she would know who he was all of a sudden?" 

Looking at Dark through a bored eye, I said, "Lots of creatures know who he is. One of them could have told her." Dark sighed again and thought for a minute. "Well ok," he said. "But how do you explain the red dragon? And the other god?" Now it was my turn to sigh as I asked him hotly, "Do you really have to ask me these things? I know that dreams are not real. Yami was only lying and to hell with saying I'm sorry to her." Dark was once again silent as I shifted myself back to my sleeping position. "You know…" he said as he looked at his arm. "I got this cut because of you. Did you know? When I carried you back, your sword got my deep in the arm. Yami…when I told her, she just put a hand on it and then…it didn't get better, but it sure felt that way. No pain. And afterwards, I felt a bit stronger too. My power level anyway. For a short time." 

Healing and power up?

Though, not really because the cut was still there, but…

Yami did that for me too…but…

"I don't care."

As he got up, Dark looked down at me. "You know Celtic," he began angrily. "You're being a real pain and maybe Yami isn't as insane as you think! But for one thing I do know is that she's out there lost and sad because of you and she's the one who believes in you most! And that's really sad! You know she deserves better!" Turning his back to me, he glared. "I'm going to find her." As he began to walk away, I said after him, "I'm not going to believe in some silly dream. Even if it came from Yami. Dreams aren't real and they don't come true." Dark stopped at the door. "Really?" he asked sadness and anger in his voice. "Would you say that if SHE were still alive?" 

"Don't you dare…!"

But he had already disappeared out the door.

I only sighed and lay back down, yawning.

"Dreams aren't real…there are no such things as a red dragon with two mouths…"

***

"Celtic…"

What?

"Celtic Guardian…"

Who is that? I've heard them before…

"Celtic…it's me…"

Looking around, I saw myself standing in the ashes that I once failed to save someone in. "N-no!" I cried stepping back. "Get me away from here!" Screaming, I spun around and prepared to run. "NO!" 

"Celtic…love, wait!"

Stopping, I gasped in surprise. "It…it can't…but…" Looking behind me, I saw the familiar flutter of a blue dress and the wave of golden hair. But this time, a white light shined behind the figure, almost blinding me. "Celtic…" the voice said soft and silky. "It's me…remember?" 

I could only gape.

"How…?" I asked in amazement as the figure came down and gently took my hand. "How…? You…you're dead…!" The figure laughed. "I am never dead." She giggled. "I am only if you chose me to be." Looking into her face, I took her other hand. "Then…then I want you to live…" I croaked. "Live and finish what we started." She smiled as she gently stroked my head. "Then…I need power…to come back into this world. I need something that can raise a monsters power level and give them strength too." 

Power level and strength?

Yami…could she do that?

But…she's…

But then interrupting my thoughts, she spoke again. "If you can give that to me when you get to Dark Sages…" Slowly, she brought a hand up and touched my face. "Then we can be together…again." 

"Wait…!"

***

My eyes shot open and I sat up straight gasping. "What…! What…!" I heaved as I felt my forehead. "It…it was a dream…" Turning around on my bed, "I stared out the window into the cool night's sky. Almost like it was far away, I heard her voice again. "Power level and strength..."

"It was her…" I whispered as the stars twinkled at me. "It was really her…"

And I broke down crying bitter tears.

***

Later that night, I had no idea when; I finally got up from a damp pillow and rubbed my eyes. 

"Celtic…"

A new voice! Although I couldn't see a thing, I heard it, deep and powerful. "Who's there?" I said turning around but seeing no one. "Who is it?" The voice rumbled again as it spoke like thunder. "Who I am is not important. Who my brother is, is not important either. What is important is that you listen to us." Turning back around so I was sitting normally, I glared. "I'm not handing over Yami if that's what you want." I warned. But then I felt hot air blow in front of me; so powerful it blew some of my hair back. "We do not WANT Yami." He said as his breath rolled over. "We must make you believe." Looking ahead, I held no expression on my face as I said, "I don't believe in foolish dreams." Almost angrily, the new voice growled deeply, setting goose bumps off my skin. "You believed in that dream you just had then didn't you?" he asked angrily. "Yet you don't take the words of others. Even those who you love and care about the most." I sighed as the breath slowly calmed to only a breeze. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you telling me this?" As the breath began to fade away, the voice called faintly, "Everything is not…what it seems to be."

And then it vanished.

"Yami…" I heard Dark's voice say downstairs. "I know…he can be a jerk, but he's just worried. He's worried that…well…well, I don't really know what he's worried about, but I do know that he didn't mean it." 

Yami!

Quickly I got up and headed for the door. "Yami…?" I called as I opened the door. "Yami?" Looking down the stairs, I saw Dark, his hands on Yami's shoulders trying to pursuade her to go upstairs. "Celtic…" she said quietly as she looked up. "I…I'm sorry…I mentioned the dragon. I won't do it again." 

Yami…

Quickly rushing down the stairs, I said almost happily, "No, Yami. Don't be sorry." Stopping in front of her, I went on a knee to face her. "Yami…" I began. "I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk and I…well…I…You can tell me anything from now on..." But Yami smiled breaking me off. "It's okay Celtic." She said. "I know." Grinning, she ran to me and hugged me. 

I'm glad to have you back Yami.

***

As we walked out of the city, Yami looked up at me thoughtfully. "Celtic…" she said as she walked beside me carrying that tiny box I gave her. "I had another dream. And I know I promised you that I wouldn't tell you anymore…" As she trailed off, I smiled. "Yami, you can tell me anything remember?" I said reassuringly. "What was it?" Yami frowned as she kept walking down the dirt road that would take us to Dark Sage's home. "I saw…the dragon again." She continued as Dark walked behind us watching for any sneak surprises from anyone or thing. "And he told me he visited you last night." 

What?

Instantly, I stopped. "What?" I asked dumbfounded. "That dragon you keep telling me about in your dreams met me too?" Yami nodded confused. "But…he never talks to other people…" she wondered. "Celtic, did you have two dreams or one?" 

How…

How did she know?

Shaking my head, I tried to come up with an excuse. "One." I said as I continued to walk. "One dream that's all." Yami sighed as she exchanged heavy looks with Dark and ran to catch up with me again. "Celtic," Yami said as she caught up with me. "Did you have a dream about a girl? A girl that asked about a power level and strength?" 

What's going on here?

How does Yami know all this?

Shaking my head again, I unwittingly walked a bit faster. "No Yami, just one about a dragon." Yami sighed as if more confused than ever. "That's strange." She said as she jogged to keep with me. "The dragon said that it wasn't really a girl that met you it was the…God of the you know what." 

The God?

In my dreams?

As a girl?

Slowing down again, I sighed. "Yami…" I started. "What did the dragon say about this girl?" As I turned to look at her, Yami quivered a bit. "He said that the GOO (God of Obelisk) was showing you an illusion and if you did what she said, then all the death and killing will happen!" 

It can't be…

It was her…

She would never lie to me!

But Dark interrupted my thoughts with, "That's it! Dark Sage's house!" Looking up at the tiny stone house, I shrugged. "Is that really a house?" I asked. But Dark didn't hear me as he quickly walked up to the house to knock, but I…

I stayed behind. 

Yami…she would go home soon…and would I ever see her again?

As Dark knocked on the small house made of stone, a familiar voice said, "Come in. I've been expecting you." As the door swung open on it's own, Yami shrank back from it a bit. "It's all right Yami," Dark said as he walked in. "He won't hurt us…he's a nice guy." Slowly, but surely, Yami stepped into the door. There inside were scrolls, scrolls, and more scrolls, piled on each other with a brown oak desk that held all sorts of gold and circular objects. A bookcase filled with books sat in the corner and a fireplace was in front of us. A bright red carpet circled the floor and in the center, sat an old man with a brown cloak covering his clothes and his old wooden cane straddled across his lap. "So…" he said as I stared at him, knowing I've seen him before. "We meet again Celtic Guardian." Staring, I pointed. "You?!" I asked completely frozen. "It was you! You're the one who gave me the box that Yami has!" Nodding, the old man, now known as Dark Sage, slowly got up and pushed back his cloak revealing violet covered armor and green gems covering it. As Dark Sage waved his hand over his wand, I saw the old knotted wood be replaced my brown colorful wood with one huge green stone surrounded by tiny other green stones.

As Dark poked me, I blinked and shook my head to keep from staring anymore. "Please sir…" Dark began as he put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "This is Yami and she came from the sky. We would like to send her home so she can be with her family and friends again, and possibly return her lost memory…but we need your help." Slowly, Dark Sage walked over to Yami and stared at her studiously. Then getting up and walking back to his chair, Dark Sage sat down in it and closed his eyes. "Follow the dragon." Dark Sage said as he put his wand across his side. "And he shall take the girl home." 

….

What?

"What do you mean, 'follow the dragon'?" I asked flatly. "Listen, we came a long ways and we went through a lot of…(looking at Yami, I remembered to watch what I say…) a lot of tough times! The least you could do is tell us which dragon!" But Dark Sage said nothing as he turned his head, and fell asleep.

***

Disappointed, we walked out of Dark Sages house and down the road again, in search of someone who could take Yami home. 

But…

Did I really want Yami to go?

Dark… I said as I watched Yami happily skip down the road. Do…do we really have to let her go? Dark turned to me a bit surprised. Celtic… Dark said as he looked at me with interest. You knew that we had to do this…it's what we set out to do remember? Nodding my head sadly, I sighed. But Dark… I pleaded as I watched Yami sadly. It's just…I…I can't just let her go… Dark smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder. We have to…she belongs home…not with us. Sighing, I looked down at my feet as they sadly trudged forward. But…I… 

"CELTIC!" 

Quickly shooting my head up, I saw Yami, hand over her head, as a dark hole appeared. And in the dark hole…

She was there…

"You…" she said as her gold hair flew around her. "I've been waiting for you Celtic…" Then, to my horror, She threw out her hand and grabbed Yami's arm. "Celtic!" Yami screamed as Dark rushed forward to help. "Yami!" Dark cried as he raised his wand. "Dark Magic attack!" But as the attack drew closer, She just waved her hand and deflected the attack back at Dark, who didn't have time to react. "Dark!" I cried as he fell backwards, a hole in his chest. Rushing up to him, I slammed into the ground next to him. "Dark!" I cried as I looked over his wound. "Hang on!" Looking up, I stared angrily at Her. "Why?" I yelled at her as she grabbed the struggling Yami closer to her body and grinned evilly. "Why do this? What's wrong with you?" Only grinning, a new voice came over the silence. 

"Celtic Guardian…what a fool you are…"

That voice!

It was the same voice as the voice who owned the blue arm before!

Everything is not what it seems to be…

"You!" I screamed at her. "You're not really who you look like, so show yourself!" 

"Gladly…"

As I watched in horror, Her image burst into a thousand pieces before my eyes and I stared up at a blue demon monster with spikes and armor all over it, it's mouth nothing but a skull and teeth, its head protruding spikes everywhere. It's blue eyes glared back into me, piercing my soul.

The God of Obelisk…

"It…it can't be…" I whispered. "It's…you…" The god laughed as he held up Yami. "Yes…" his hissing voice said. "I've come back Celtic…but now…I can extract the power from this girl and use it to regain my lost kingdom! I asked for something that would raise strength and you came through for me after all! Fool! Don't you know that this girl when her powers are full has the same powers as Exodia? One would be unstoppable! And I intent to be so!" Glaring at him, I felt Dark move in my arms. "Celtic…" Dark whispered as he grabbed my collar. "Celtic…help her…Yami, she's…" but as a spasm of pain ripped through him, I pulled him off me and laid him down. "Dark stay still!" I yelled as I got up. "Don't worry about it!" Drawing my sword, I stared at the god. "Let her go!" I yelled. "Now!" 

But the god only laughed as he closed his fist on Yami, making her cry out a bit. "You?" he laughed as he began to close the dark hole. "Give orders to me? Hah! I'll make sure you're the first to die on my recall back to power!" Then, laughing, the circle began to close almost all the way. "Celtic!" Yami screamed as she struggled to break free. "Celtic! Help!" 

No!

Running as fast as I could, I reached for Yami.

Yami…! No!

"Yami!" I screamed as the circle closed and my fingers grabbed nothing.


	7. Loss and pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Everybody looses something. Whether it be a thing, yourself,

Or a friend.

Sometimes, we just shrug, and then we move on to other things. The things we lost weren't that important.

But sometimes, we have to care, and we spend forever trying to find it. 

Sometimes, the thing you lost makes a hole in our heart so big, you can never really seal it up.

You can grit your teeth and smile, but you know that it's still there.

Then we break down in tears and we swear we shouldn't be alive and we curse the earth beneath us and ourselves. 

But…

As I watch tears fall and the eye full of pain, it makes me wonder…

Do we always have to cry?

***

Dark and I were back at Dark Sage's, being that the only place we could go. Pacing angrily, I kept my eyes to the ground as I waited for an idea on what to do float to me. "Celtic…" Dark groaned and winced as he felt his chest now bandaged and no longer bleeding. His wand lay on the ground beside him. He was wearing a purple tunic with white trim, to replace the heavy armor he once wore and his hat was gone, letting his purple shoulder length hair flow down. "Yami's not going to come back by a ring you make in the floor, so stop. We have to think about how we are going to get to Obelisk." Nodding, I slowly stopped. "I know." I said sadly as I stared upwards at the ceiling. "I know. And…" But Yami's voice still rang in my ears, shooting a wave of pain in me. 

***

"Celtic! Celtic help me!"

***

Wincing angrily, I suddenly threw back my fist and slammed it into the wall with a cry of pain.

"I wish you didn't try to destroy my house Celtic Guardian."

Turning at a sudden voice, I saw Dark Sage standing with his wand and more red looking medicine for Dark. Looking down and taking my fist away from the wall, I sighed. "Sorry." I mumbled before turning to sit on the ground, seeing that Dark was in the only chair. Dark Sage only smiled and waved his hand. "You are forgiven." He said lightly as he stared at me. "It is never easy to lose someone you love. Especially when you've lost someone just as precious as before." 

Before?

Looking up at Dark Sage sharply, I cried, "How would you know what it feels like to lose someone? I bet you've never even loved anyone, you jerk!" But Dark Sage only smiled and shook his head. "That temper of yours…it has to go." He muttered. "Wouldn't you agree Dark Magician?" But Dark only bowed his head and turned away, not wanting to say anything that might hurt my feelings. "So…" I said hotly as I stared at the two. "So I'm an inconsiderate idiot who cares nothing more than for himself?" I asked. "Is that what you two see in me?!" But Dark Sage said nothing and turned away, walking to the other side of the house. Dark kept his eyes on the ground, fingering his wound. 

Looking at the two, I stared in shock. How dare they think I don't love anyone? They had no idea how I felt when she died! She died! In my arms she died. And there was nothing I could do to save her. Nothing! But then Dark Sage spoke. "Celtic…" he said. "I know you'll want to go save Yami." He said. "But you must learn an important lesson of life. Only if you do that, then you can reawaken the dragon and save Yami and your world. Do you understand?" Shaking my head, I growled in frustration. "I don't need anymore life lessons!" I snapped. "I'm perfectly fine all by myself!" But Dark Sage looked down at Dark Magician and frowned. "That's the lesson you need to learn Celtic Guardian." Dark Sage said. "You must learn to love someone with all your heart. Say the words of love. Others must learn their own spells and songs as well. You must learn that you cannot always be alone. Even after others have gone, you must learn to accept other. Only then will the silver light come back." 

Then turning his attention to Dark Magician, Dark Sage sighed. "You know…" he said to Dark. "You can't go with him. You're injuries have taken your attack power all the way down to 500. You'll need a good long time to recover." Dark nodded as he winced and felt another spasm of pain sweep through him. "Yeah…" he moaned. "You could've fooled me!" But angrily, I stood. "I'm leaving." I said as I went for the door. "I'm going to find Yami, bring her back alive, and then find a way to save this world! I will not stand by here doing idle things while Yami could be tortured or hurt or…" Trailing off, I angrily slammed my fist into the wall again. "I won't sit down again!" 

Dark Sage slowly walked up to me and put a hand on my trembling shoulder. "I know you're going." He said. "And before I say too much, I want to tell you this. Will you listen?" Shaking my head, I felt my heart breaking in pieces. "No!" I cried. "I have to save Yami now!" But then, Dark slowly tried to get up out of his chair. "Celtic!" He cried as he fell back in pain. "You need to listen to Dark Sage! This is important! It's about Yami…and why I decided to join you guys." Looking back at Dark, I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Where are you getting at?" But Dark put a hand over his wound and could not say more, so Dark Sage looked at me and sighed. "Celtic Guardian," he began. "Yami is no ordinary girl. She holds the power to raise any monster's attack up to whatever they desire! Think of the possibilities! One with everlasting power and energy. And as long as she has that millennium box you gave her…she can channel her power into anyone that she chooses…or anyone that can force her to." 

Dark gasped and hung his head. "Obelisk is going to force Yami to give him a everlasting stream of power so he can come back! That's why I joined you at first! To protect our world from another Blue nightmare! But then…" As Dark shook a bit, I could see he was crying. "But then Yami…she was like my sister. She showed me in her own way that my life is worth something. Before, I thought all duel monsters was about was just fighting, but now I see. I see that I had someone to care for and…and then…" As he brought his head up, I stared into his frustrated crying blue eyes. "And now Yami's gone and I can't help her at all! I'm stuck here, in this house with Sage and I can't help Yami! I can't help her Celtic! Do you know what that's like?! Knowing you're strong enough to go and fight for the one you love and then realize like a slap in the face, you're hurt, you can barely move, and Yami is gone and you can't do a thing about it! I can't take it!" Shaking his head furiously, Dark gripped his wound tighter. "I just can't!" 

Dark Sage glared up at me as he walked over to Dark and put a hand on his shoulder. "Celtic Guardian…" he said. "I can take you to the Obelisk's castle. But you'll have to fight hard and bravely, knowing that at any moment, Yami might give in and give her powers to the god and then you will die. You'll have to hurry, time is of the essence. I can tell that Yami has already been hurt by Obelisk for she refuses to do as he says. Her powers are so underdeveloped, he's gone so far as to cast a spell on her making her grow up. She is now 19 years old. Her powers have fully grown, as well as she, both mentally and physically, and I guarantee she is much different than before. Remember, admit love when you love someone with all your heart. Only then will you awaken the dragon within and destroy Obelisk."

Yami!

Obelisk took her childhood away…

Turning back out to the outside, I glared. "Don't worry Dark, I'll bring Yami back."

Do I really love her? Not as a sister…not as a friend…maybe…

But Dark Sage closed his eyes, and then I saw nothing more.

***

When I opened my eyes next, I stood in front of a long dark hallway, the sides glittering with a black stone I had never seen before. Behind me, Dark Sage appeared, holding his wand across his chest, looking worried. "We're here." He said as he and I stared into the darkness. "Remember Celtic Guardian, Yami is older and her powers are stronger. However, Obelisk still doesn't know about the millennium item Yami draws her powers from. He may try anything. Keep your temper and don't be foolish. Good luck." Turning to him, I glared. "What, you're not coming?" I asked. "You're the knows all see all guy! Why are you letting me do all the work?" Dark Sage only smiled and began to disappear. "Because." He said as he vanished. "She's your loved one." And then, he disappeared entirely. Sighing and staring at the darkness, I slowly put one foot in. 

Nothing happened. 

Taking another breath, I stepped all the way in and looked around. 

No enemies. 

I guess Obelisk was too cocky to think anyone would get this far. 

As I took off down the halls, I could feel my heart beating rapidly. 

Yami…What has he done to you?

***

Running down the halls, I stared at a never-ending road of darkness. 

Is this Obelisk's home?

In the distance, I could hear small cries ringing the area.

Is that you Yami?

"Yami!" I cried as I broke through the exit. "Yami!" There, I saw a girl, older than Yami, her head bent down, sitting on the floor, and her hair solid black, cut short at the shoulders and layered still. Her clothes looked like Yami's but they were big enough to fit the girl, who had her hands tied with somewhat long chains, and her legs tied together at the ankles on a iron steel wall and rusting and dirty. I could also see the blood that had flowed from her body and onto the metal floor.

Is that…? 

"Yami!" I cried at the girl wondering if it was Yami or not. "Yami is that you?" Slowly, the girl picked up her head and brown eyes met my amber ones. The girl's face was bleeding in the forehead and mouth, and her cheek held a cut. Her eyes slowly turned to me and she smiled. 

Such beauty…Yami, is that you?

"Celtic!" she cried as she looked at me, her hands twitching to hold me. "Celtic, you came!" Running up to her, I quickly drew my sword, ignoring the sharp pain from my side, and slashed down on the chains, but I couldn't make a scratch. "Yami!" I cried as I bent down to her. "These things won't cut!" Yami shook her head and looked at me sadly. "I know." She said. "They're enchanted." Putting away my sword, I gently took Yami's face in my hands. "Don't worry." I said as I stared at her in her lovely eyes. "I'll get you out. I promise." 

Why do I feel…?

Gently, Yami sunk her head in my hand. "Celtic, I know you will." She said. "I never gave up, not once. Obelisk tried and tried, but he didn't break me in spirit, but I was so afraid! It felt like years of imprisonment of the god, and I always believed…you would come back. And then when he made me into an adult, I was afraid it was over and he would kill me! But then I remembered your promise that you would never leave me alone. You promised me. And you're here." 

Do I…do I really…love…?

"So you found her."

Turing at a sudden voice, I saw a pair of blue eyes stare back at me. "Obelisk!" I hissed. "It's him!" Instantly, Yami turned her head and stared at the eyes as a body emerged. "Well, well." Obelisk said as it sneered at me. "What do we have here? A girl with unlimited power and her soon to be dead guardian. Oh well, what shall I do? I know! It think I'll make you tell me about this girl's power and how to activate it. You've been running around with her long enough to know." Suddenly, Obelisk snapped his fingers and cords as thick and black as snakes, slithered around me tightly, immobilizing me in an instant. "What the?!" I cried as I felt my sword drop to the floor and the cords tighten around my hands and legs making me gasp in pain as they stretched me and my wounds a bit. "Celtic!" Yami cried with her chocolate eyes staring at me. Then, turning to Obelisk, I heard her cry, "Let him go!" But Obelisk laughed as I felt myself being pulled to the twenty-foot god, his smile making me worry. "Don't worry about Celtic here." Obelisk smirked. "Soon it will be him that will be pleading to me to let you go." Bringing me close to his rotting face, I turned my head as the smell of death fell upon me from him. "So Celtic Guardian." He snickered. "You're that girl's protector? Funny, I would never have guessed considering your power's only at 1400." Laughing, I glared at him in defeat. 

It's true. My power is only at 1400. That's not very strong considering Dark's power of 2500. And I always needed help when I fought. 

The Silver Fangs…

Inteli the idiot swordsman…

And now this…

Am I that worthless?

But then a cry brought me to my senses from Yami. "Leave him alone!" She cried in pain. "He's my protector and he's my friend! He's all I need to get through the day and I wouldn't want anyone else but him! Back off jerk! Celtic Guardian is stronger than you'll ever be!" 

Yami…

Looking down at her, I stared with my eyes open wide. "Yami…" I whispered. "Thank you…" But Obelisk only glared at Yami. "Stay out of this!" And then with a wave of his hand, Obelisk sent dark electric energy down through Yami's chains making her cry in pain, as the sparks of darkness flew everywhere. "Yami!" I cried as I struggled to be freed. "Stop!" I cried as Obelisk laughed. "Stop it now!" But Obelisk smiled and with another wave of his hand, the sparks stopped and Yami sunk to the floor, her back smoking a bit. "Yami!" I cried as I looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Slowly, Yami brought herself up and winced. "Celtic…don't let him…break you!"

Laughing, Obelisk pointed to Yami. "So touching." He smirked. "And I hate touchy things." Then, holding up something small and brown in his hand, Obelisk smiled down at what appeared to be the millennium item I gave Yami. The box with the silver millennium eye…

"Well, I guess I don't need small pieces of junk lying around ere he said as he slowly began to close his fist. "I can get rid of this now…" "No!" Yami cried as she watched her treasure being destroyed. "Don't! Please!" But Obelisk laughed as he crunched his hand together, Yami and I powerless to stop him. When Obelisk did reopen his hand, nothing was left but a pile of dust and the millennium eyes lying in the center, untouched. But Obelisk didn't notice the eye had been saved as he tipped his hand over, sending the powder and the eye falling to the floor, where Yami stared at the dust disappear in the air and the eye land at her feet. "No…!" she whispered as she picked up the eye and held it tightly. "How could you?!" Turning to Obelisk angrily, I shouted, "That was un-called for you filth!" But Obelisk only smiled and shook his head. "Not really. It was fun. I got to destroy one of the three things that Yami loves. And that's the millennium box, Dark Magician, and you of course. But I better get to business. So Celtic Guardian!" he said as he sent a spark of electricity at his finger. "You're going to tell me how to activate Yami's power now." 

But I was silent.

Impatient, Obelisk brought his face closer and growled. "Tell me!" But I said nothing. 

To tell the truth, I really don't know. But Dark Sage said that Yami drew HER power from the Millennium box, not how to draw Yami's power from herself. So I could say nothing except, "I don't know."

Getting more annoyed, Obelisk sent a small spark to Yami which hit her in the leg, making her yelp in pain. "Tell me!" he yelled. Shaking my head angrily, I looked at Obelisk in the eye. "I don't know!" I cried. "Stop hurting her!" But Obelisk made a bigger orb of energy and shot it at Yami again, hitting her in the side, this time, her cry a bit louder. "Tell me!!" Obelisk shouted. Closing my eyes and shaking my head furiously, I cried again louder so he would hear me, "I don't know!!" But Obelisk again shot another orb at Yami, hitting her in the chest, making her cry and slam into the metal wall. "TELL ME!" Obelisk screeched pointing his finger at Yami's head. 

Yami!

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "OKAY?! I DON'T KNOW!" Opening my eyes and gasping for air, I glared at Obelisk. You bastard… I hissed. But I was only rewarded by a slap in the face, which turned out to be my whole body, considering how big Obelisk's hands were. Smiling at me, Obelisk said plainly, "If you didn't know Celtic Guardian, then you should have told me so." 

…

Slowly, I took a peek at Yami. She was in pain, not doubt, but she trembled in her bonds, telling me she was alive. 

I'm sorry Yami.

Because I didn't know, I caused you to be hurt. 

Forgive me.

Looking at me up and down, Obelisk sneered. "I may need two bodies to be fully resurrected, but I'm not going to waste my time with you." Then, flinging his wrist down, the chains disappeared from my arms and legs, and I dangled in the air, helpless. "If I'm not going to use you…" Obelisk said casually. "Then I might as well kill you. Good bye Celtic Guardian." Then, with another flick of the writs, he sent me flailing down through the air to the ground.

I'd be crushed!

Screaming, I took one last look at Yami as I sailed through he air. I saw her face crying and reaching for me, her tears flying through the air.

But it was too late now. Nothing could save me. 

Not even the Gods themselves.

"Yami…" I whispered as she stared in horror at me. "I'm so sorry…I love you…I've needed you forever…"


	8. Spell of Siblings, Song of Life, Words o...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for.

I glanced over to Yami whispering the three words I should have said a long time ago. 

"Yami…I love you…I've needed you for so long…"

But that was too late now. I could see the ground rushing up to greet me, faster and closer, closer, until…

A flash of red light, and I was pushed aside. 

What?

Opening my eyes, I stared in shock. "Y-You?!" I cried in disbelieving. "How…?!" But Obelisk was shocked not in amazement, but in fear. "H-How!" he cried as he fell back. "How did you…?" Looking up, I saw a huge red dragon above me, carrying me in its strong arms, its bottom mouth open and roaring while a bright red line of light connected from my heart to the dragon's. The dragon's yellow eyes glowered, and the makings across its body were painted black and red. On the top of its head, a small mouth of another dragon sat, it too having eyes and a horned head. Its claws were sharp and pointy, and its red wings seemed to stretch on forever. "Thank you Celtic Guardian…" the dragon roared. "Because of your truth about how you feel for Yami, I can be resurrected. I am one with you now that I am in this world." Then turning to Obelisk, the dragon's mouth began to fill with electricity. "I am the God of OSIRIS!" the dragon roared. "My counterpart soul is that of Celtic Guardian! My words are that of love shared between two hearts! Brother, God of Obelisk! You have done much wrong and hurt many! Our brother, the final brother, he will answer with me to you! We shall punish you for what you have done!" 

The final brother?

Turning up to Osiris, I blinked. "Sir…" I began. "Who and how do we get the final brother here?" Setting me down gently, Osiris only shook his head. "The final brother can only be summoned when the other one of the three, when he comes and says the spell of siblings, then my brother shall be revived. I am here for you have said the words of love. But for now…I must deal with Obelisk." Looking up at Obelisk, Osiris glared and roared. "Obelisk!" he cried as he dashed for him, electricity fuming from his mouth. "You will pay for what you have done! You have hurt the one's we are sworn to protect! The Guardian, the Magician, the Darkness, and we will not let you get away with it! I am you brother no longer!" Then shooting a blast of electricity from his mouth, Osiris roared so loudly, I thought my ears would burst. "Osiris!" Obelisk yelled in anger as he dodged Osiris's attack. "Fine! I will be your brother no longer! Now I can unleash my full fury upon you! Prepare to die, _brother_."

As the two Gods raged a battle in the sky, dealing blows of electricity and punches, I quickly ran over to Yami who was staring up the Osiris in shock. "Yami!" I cried as I hugged her. "Are you alright? We've got to get out of here!" But Yami said nothing as she stared up at the gods. "Osiris…" she whispered. "The dragon from my dream…he was a god?" Not really caring, wishing that the blue line wasn't in my way, I reached for my fallen sword. 

But then, Obelisk hit Osiris across the face in a punch, sending him reeling backwards. 

But, as soon as Osiris was hit, I felt an enormous pain in my face, and I too reeled backwards sprawling onto the floor. "Celtic!" Yami cried as she watched me fall back. What happened?" Behind me as I struggled to get up, Obelisk laughed as Osiris lay on the ground in pain. "Fool!" he screamed. "Didn't you listen to Osiris? He said that his counterpart soul is in Celtic Guardian! So now…if I kill Osiris, then I can finish Celtic as well…too bad it doesn't work the other way around for Celtic is not a god! He's just a weak little warrior lost in things too big for him to understand! The power of the gods!" Laughing and raising a fist, Obelisk stared down at Osiris unmercifully. "Now I can finish you both off! DIE!" Then, bringing his fist down, I watched helplessly as the fist that would kill me come down upon Osiris…

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A dark energy ball as small as a baseball flew up and hit Obelisk in the chest, in which it just shattered to pieces as it hit Obelisk. Turning in surprise, I saw Dark, a hand over his wound, one of his eyes shut with pain and breathing heavily. "Dark!" I cried. "How did you get here?" Dark only turned to me and grinned. "I'm the Dark Magician." He said simply. "And I'm here to help save Yami…and whoa!" As he stared at Yami, Dark opened both his eyes and smiled. Damn she's fine! He laughed. Better get her quick Celtic before some other monster decides to take her! Angrily, I stared at Dark, gritting my teeth and glaring. Damn you! I called. I do not love her! But Dark only laughed and shrugged his shoulders slightly, still in a lot of pain. Too late. He smirked. I heard you when I was making my way down here. I heard everything. 

Damn it.

But Obelisk stopped, rubbed his chest a bit, and smiled. "I'm sorry." He teased as he stared down at Dark who was panting heavily. "Well, I guess Osiris can wait." Turning to Dark, Obelisk raised a fist. "I'll kill you first weakling!" "Dark!" Yami cried as she watched. "Celtic, help him!" Getting to my feet, my side wound reopened yet again, I picked up my sword and dashed for Dark. "Dark! Run!" I screamed. "He'll kill you! Run!" 

But he knew he was too weak.

Watching Obelisk come, Dark closed his eyes. "I came here for a reason." He said his voice growing serious. "I came…to help Yami out of here. I love her like she was my own sister…" Opening both his eyes, Dark raised his wand above his head, making him wince. But Obelisk laughed, knowing he was too weak to do anything. "Go ahead!" Obelisk crowed. "I'm going to kill you, you annoying mosquito!" As Obelisk raised his fist, Dark cried, "And as far as I'm concerned, I am Dark Magician, I am Yami's brother and as her brother…" pointing his wand at Obelisk, Dark's hair began to fly back from the last attack he would ever do. "I will protect her! Dark magic attack!"

"No Dark!" Yami cried as Obelisk's fist came down and Dark's attack took flight. "Dark, don't!" 

But then…

Instead of a small weak 500 attack Dark magic attack, a bright light of lightning shot past behind Dark from a hidden form, hitting Obelisk, throwing him backwards. "YEAAargh!" Obelisk cried as he fell back, a wound in his chest. Osiris smiled as he finally made it to his feet. "Brother!" he cried looking at Dark and the form behind him. Yami stared up at the figure as I also stared and held my side. "Who is it…?" I asked into the sky. 

Behind Dark, a bright yellow line of light traced from his chest to the figure behind him, two yellow eyes glowing brightly. Then stepping out of the shadows, a huge golden phoenix glared down at Obelisk. It had stripes of gold and black going down what was like a hood at the side of it's face, and it's shining gold beak was sharp shimmered even in this darkness. "Yes…" it growled in a deep voice that was a bit lighter than Osiris did but deeper than Obelisks. "I am the Sun God of Ra. My counterpart soul is that of Dark Magician! Brother Obelisk! You have wronged yourself and you even have struck your own blood! We also cannot be brothers, for I am the spell of siblings! I will fight by my brother's side to save this world!" Then turning to dark, Ra smiled. "Thank you my counterpart soul." He said. "Because of your brotherly love to Yami, I have been revived." Then without another word, Ra flew into battle with Osiris as they faced off with Obelisk, punching and throwing lightning everywhere. 

Assuming it was safe, I quickly ran up to Dark, catching him as he fell from lack of energy. "Dark!" I cried as I held him up. "You know you should be resting! Why did you come?" Dark only smiled and poked me, holding one eye in pain. "I did it because I had to." He said. "Didn't you listen to me back there?" Nodding I grinned as I slowly brought him over to Yami, who stood anxiously, waiting to see if Dark was all right. "Dark!" Yami cried once he was in reach hugging him. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Dark smiled as Yami hugged him tightly. "I'm alright Yami." He said reassuringly. "I'm always alright. Don't worry about me. I'm the one who should worry about you." But Yami shook her head as she drew back, her short hair fluttering. Fluttering like a butterfly in the gentle breeze…

Yami…

I love you…

"RAAAAARGH!!!"

Instantly, all three of us turned to the fight where Ra and Osiris fell back again as Obelisk punched them both full force, taking Dark and I with them. "Fools!" Obelisk shouted at his former brothers. "You'll never be able to defeat me! I am the God of Obelisk and I am all-powerful! You two are so weak from your wounded soul counterparts, I had an easy time killing you!" But I knew he was bluffing as I sat up on one elbow and fixed my jaw. He was bleeding everywhere and many wounds littered his chest. It wouldn't take much more before he broke. 

But we were in even worse shape.

Ra and Dark could barely move thanks to the wound in Dark's chest and Osiris had a gash on his side that I knew were from the Silver Fangs. But Obelisk stared down at us in triumph. "I think I'll let my Silver Fang army finish you off." He growled. "Then I can have a nice show to watch. Silver Fangs! Come to me!" Instantly, a horde of ten Silver Fangs surrounded us coming up from the floor though magic, growling and showing their teeth. "Celtic!" Dark hissed as he raised his wand lying on the floor. "What do we do?" Looking around at the Silver Fangs, I noticed these were the same ones from when I first met Yami. "We…" I began not knowing what to say. "We can't do anything..." Dark stared at me as I hung my head in defeat and waited for the pain to come. "Kill them." Obelisk ordered coldly. As a Silver Fang jumped up and bit my foot, I growled with pain as I swept him away. "Yami!" I cried. "Get out! Run while you can!"

Get out Yami and you'll be safe…

I want you to be safe because I love you…

But Yami shook her head as she watched the Silver Fangs helpless. "Celtic! Dark!" she called. "Leave them alone! Get away from them!" But Osiris and Ra could only stare in horror as the Silver Fangs jumped and bit us, their leader trying to find our throats. "Osiris!" I cried as I blocked a Silver Fang with my arm, feeling teeth sink in. "Get Yami out of here! I don't care about me, but make sure she's safe!" Then, a Silver Fang swept down and bit my in the shoulder very close to my neck. Feeling the teeth twist and tear, I couldn't help but let out a scream of pain. "Hurry!" I cried. Next to me, Yami stared at us tears falling. "No." I heard her whisper. "Leave them alone…" Then, as I cried out again, Yami brought herself up and screamed, "LEAVE THEM ALOOOOOONEE!" 

Instantly, a blue light shot from Yami and blinded everyone except me. "Yami!" I cried. "What's going on?" Osiris opened his eyes wide as he stared. "She's tapping into her full powers by singing the song of life!" he cried. "If Obelisk can take her, we're finished!" 

I won't let that happen!

Watching Yami, I stared as she floated up into the sky, her chains blowing into dust as she rose. The millennium eye in her hands glowed in front of her gently. "She's getting so much power from the eye!" Dark exclaimed. "Unbelievable!" Then, she opened her eyes to show her eyes glowing a steady bright blue. In front of me, Obelisk was shielding his eyes in pain, his Silver Fangs backing away from us. "No stop!" he cried. "I can't take the light!" The Silver Fangs were also howling in agony as they dropped away and fell to their paws. 

Yami…

Staring up at Yami, I could feel blood seeping out of my shoulder and arms where I had been bitten. "Yami!" I cried reaching for her with one bloody hand. "Yami, wait!" But she didn't listen as she slowly turned to me, her eyes nearly blinding me with blue. "I…" she said as she continued to rise in the air, finally stopping at ten feet above ground. "I…remember…who I am…" Struggling, I helped Dark up as we watched in silence as Yami closed her eyes and reopened them to face Obelisk. "I am the song of life. I control the powers of strength. It was you…" Yami said in a voice that was not her own, but light and fluttery…

Like the one I loved before…

And the one I lost before…

Yami continued as she pointed a finger at Obelisk. "It was you…" she continued. "It was you who killed me and made me break a promise. Break a promise to someone I love…" Dark stared at me as he held his chest trying to keep it from falling apart. "What in the hell is she talking about Celtic?!" he spat. "Yami's not dead, she's right there before us! What's going on?" But I did not answer as I stared at Yami. "Is it…?" I asked out loud not caring if Dark heard me or not. "Is it really…?" But Obelisk smiled at Yami as he reached for her. "You…" he laughed. "You tapped into your power for me! What a good little girl!" As he reached for Yami, I felt myself screaming, "No don't! Leave her alone!" Osiris, my soul counterpart, also must have felt my pain because then he reared up with a roar and threw lightning as white as snow at Obelisk who dodged just in time. Weaken from the fight and from attacking, Osiris fell back down with his brother. "Celtic…aibou…" I heard him whisper. "I'm sorry I cannot do more now…" 

"Osiris!" I yelled as I watched him fall. "No!" But then Obelisk began to wrap his fingers around Yami. "Yami!" I cried. "Don't!" But as soon as Obelisks fingers touched Yami, an instant blue light surrounded her, blasting Obelisks fingers backwards, sending him howling with pain. "You brat!" he screeched a he pulled back his hand and cradled his fingers. "Who do you think you are?" But Yami's face held no expression as she said, "I am Darkness. I am the one who you hurt so badly that one day. I died for what seemed like a moment later in my love's arms causing his so much pain in a hospital. You told the enemy where we were hiding our village. And they attacked. I am the Light from that village. And I reside in the darkness. I am here to finish what I have started." Obelisk smiled as he watched Yami. "And what is that dear?" he asked sweetly. "Come to kill me?" But Yami shook her head no. "I do not kill." She said as her voice hardened. "I weaken." Then, Yami threw her hand back and shot it forward, causing a blue light to shoot from her hand and hit Obelisk in the chest. Roaring and crying out in pain, Obelisk flew back, his hand over a burn in the center of his heart. "My…my power!" Obelisk cried as he felt himself over. "My power has dropped to 600! But how can this be?!" Looking up at Yami, I watched as she drew back her hand and watched Obelisk roar in frustration. "I...I am the one who weakens or strengthens monsters…" Yami's voice said. "And I…" she continued as her voice changed to Her voice. "Am the one who decides in which strength is given to or taken from." Then as their voices combined, Yami and Her voice, both strong and determined, said together, "We are the soul counterparts of one another. Even though one of us may die, our spirits do not. We sing the song of life. Thus we live on forever."

Then as only Her voice said, "The Light."

The other blue eye slowly turned brown, and Yami's voice said, "The darkness."

Yami…

Slowly, Yami turned, her back to Obelisk who raged silently in pain as Yami fluttered down to the ground where her body stopped glowing and she fell to the floor, weak and tired, her body back to the normal 19 year old self. "Yami!" I cried as I ran up to her, taking Dark with me. As I knelt down to Yami, I gently let go of Dark and set him down. "Yami!" I cried as I held her shoulders. "Are you alright? What happened?" But Yami kept her eyes downcast as she stared at me. "She's…" she said as she felt her head. "Celtic…your fiancee…she's my soul counterpart…" 

My fiancee…

"Did…" I felt myself asking as my eyes welled with tears. "Did she say anything…about me?" Yami slowly looked up and nodded. "She wants you to be happy." Yami said. "She is very proud of you." Feeling a tear roll down my cheek, I gripped Yami in a tight hug. "Thank you…" I said softly as I cried. "Thank you…so much." In front of us, I could see Osiris and Ra grinning at me, their eyes smiling. Then I heard a noise as I broke away of Obelisk getting up. "You…!" Obelisk said pointing a finger at Yami. "You will die for what you have done! Give me back my power!" Then, angrily, Obelisk drew his fist back and threw an energy at me intended for Yami through Obelisks blinded eyesight from rage. "Celtic look out!" Yami cried as she threw herself in front of me, taking the blow of the energy, sending her flying back on her side, not moving. "YAMI!" I cried as I got up and ran to her. "YAMI, NO!" As I hit the ground next to Yami, I could hear Obelisks laugh echo the room. I could also hear Osiris roar with pain and anger, our emotions intertwined. "Yami!" Dark cried struggling to get up. "Gods, don't be dead!" Slowly, I reached over to Yami, pulling her into my arms. "Yami?" I asked as I stared into her face, her eyes closed and no movement coming from her body. "Yami?" I asked again shaking her a bit. Quickly, I put a hand to her mouth and felt only the slightest breathing follow. She was almost dead. "Yami…!" I cried as I held her. "No!" Bowing my head in pain, I felt tears slide down my face.

She almost died for me…

Does that mean…?

Hearing Obelisks laughter behind me, I slowly got up with Yami in my arms and carried her over to Dark. "Dark…" I said as I felt blood tears and sweat run down my face. "Take care of Yami for me for a while. I have something to do…"

No! I won't let you this time!

Jumping in the air, I felt myself renewed as I lifted my sword high. "I won't let you hurt Yami again!" I cried as I stared angrily down at Obelisk who surprised, looked up at me. "No…!" he cried. "It can't be! A measly four level monster defeating a god!" But I didn't care. "Take this you filth!" I screamed.

Never again will you hurt anyone!

I'll make sure of that!

Slicing down at his arm, I felt my sword slide easily through it as I watched it break off and explode into a million tiny pieces. "My love…!" I yelled as I felt blood run down my sides, arms, and face.

Obelisk screamed with pain as he fell to his knees in pain, his right arm gone. "Nooooo!" he screamed. But I quickly landed on his knee and jumped again, slashing at his left arm. "My anger…!" I screamed as I felt sweat running down my head and onto the ground below.

Again, my sword easily slid through and this arm too broke into a million pieces as Obelisk glared at me in anger, knowing he was finished. "It can't be!" he cried as I landed on his knee again, his arms gone. Then jumping into the air again, I cried out, tears streaming from my eyes, 

"And all of my SORROW!"


	9. Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything I could be sued for

Shlick!

"Ugh…!" Obelisk cried as his eyes stared straight ahead. His mouth was open a tiny bit in surprise and his whole body twitched. "No-no!" he cried. "I…" But I said nothing as I pushed my sword deeper into his heart, twisting it a few times to get the point to him. "I am…" Obelisk began, but he never finished and he dropped to the floor on his side, dead. "Now…" I said at the fallen figure as white began to cloud the eyes. "Now you'll never hurt anyone…or me…ever again." And then I turned and began to walk away.

***

__
    
    If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,
    With that, it would all probably come to an end right now.
    What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-

Even those were left undone.

I sat facing the forest as I reflected on what Yami had said to me earlier.

*** (Celtic flashback)

"Celtic?" Yami asked me as I sat back against a tree, trying to catch a nap. "Celtic, are you awake?" Slowly fluttering my eyes open, I stared at the adult Yami, the spell on her to make her grow still not broken. "Yami!" I exclaimed sitting up. "Hey, what's new?" But Yami only smiled softly and sadly, giving me a worried feeling growing by the second. "Celtic…" she said as the breeze gently blew her hair back. "I wanted to tell you. Osiris and Ra found a way to break the spell on me." 

__
    
    Even though I should want to wish
    For you to find happiness,
    I can't, I'm too immature.

I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing.

Her childhood…

"Wow Yami, that's great!" I said happy for her. "Now you can get back all the lost years before the Obelisk took them away from you." But Yami only frowned and shook her head. "No!" She cried suddenly, turning to me and grabbing my shoulders, her eyes bright with sadness. "Celtic, it's not like that!" she cried. "It means…to regain my lost years…I have to go back to my world… And I don't know how to come back! Osiris and Ra won't tell me!" 

__

Sayonara. 

I love you 

More than anyone else. 

Even more deeply than the sky

Don't cry. 

We'll meet again, right? 

But not being able to see you is something that only I know about

Yami has to leave?

No!

No, I can't!

I can't let her go!

I can't lose another loved one…!

"No…" I whispered as I stared back into Yami's eyes, her tears of sadness beginning to run. "…No…I…" Grabbing her shoulders into a tight hug, I gripped her tightly against me. "NOO!" I cried as tears formed in my eyes as well. "No, I can't let you go! I won't! I need you to be here with me! Why can't you stay? What's wrong?" Feeling Yami sigh and hug me back, she whispered without expression, "Because I have to make up lost time…Celtic I'm sorry. I have to leave in an hour" 

NO!

Losing it, I broke away, feeling tears come down, Yami calling after me, I ran into the woods to be alone.

*** (End flashback)

__
    
    This fate that we've chosen...
    Someday you too will understand its true meaning.
    The treasure of memories that we've made

Will always live on deep inside my heart.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why does she have to go and leave me? 

As I sat there, crying my eyes out in silence, I didn't even hear Dark come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Celtic?" he asked. "Celtic are you alright? Yami will be leaving soon. Don't you want to say goodbye?" Shaking my head furiously, I squeezed my eyes shut in vain to keep the tears from coming again. "No!" I wailed as Dark sat down next to me. "I never want to say goodbye! I hate it! I hate Yami!" Shaking his head, Dark put a hand on my trembling shoulder. "Celtic…" he said sadly. "I know you don't hate Yami. You love her. And you should say goodbye. Please?" 

Yami…

I said nothing as Dark got up and left. "Think about it." He said as he disappeared. "Maybe…you should tell her. Before it's too late." Snapping my eyes open, I stared at the ground under me. "I…" I whispered to myself. "I don't want to say…"

__
    
    I thought it was a beautiful thing,
    The word called hope.
    In an almost painful embrace,

I'm looking up at you.

"Celtic…"

Hearing a voice above me, I looked up to see…

Her…

Floating in the sky above me, she was smiling, an aurora of blue and gold shone around her. "Celtic…" she said as she flew down beside me. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Staring in shock, I said nothing as She sat down, staring into my eyes. "You should tell her…tell Yami…" She said. "Don't worry about me. I know you love Yami now. And that's ok. I just wanted you to know." Silently I watched her with increasing sadness, wishing I could move. But she continued. "Go tell her goodbye Celtic…" she said facing me and taking my crying face in her hands. "Tell her…"

Then she vanished into the air.

Shooting up like a bullet, I dashed out of there with only one thing on my mind…

Tell Yami…

__
    
    Arigatou.
    I love you
    More than anyone else.

Even more strongly than dreams.

***

As I flew into a clearing, I saw her…

Yami was already in a pillar of silver light, her feet begin slowly lifted off the ground…

"YAMI!" I cried tears flying. "NO WAIT!"

She turned, her head…

She was crying…

"Yami!" I cried running to her. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye earlier! I just didn't want to believe you had to go! Please wait! Yami, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" "Celtic!" Yami cried as I reached up and grabbed her hand, catching her in the nick of time. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, I gently pulled her down a bit, feeling the resistance of the pulling light. "Yami!" I cried as I pulled her closer. "I haven't told you…!"

This is it…

"I love you!" I cried as we touched.

__
    
    Hold me.
    Don't let go.
    But don't utter

Even a single thing...

And then the force of the light pulling Yami up to her world was too great. I lost my grip. I lost my grip and I felt myself being pulled back down to the horrible dirt. "Yami!" I cried looking up. Yami said nothing as I stared into her eyes. "I…" she finally said after a while. "I know. She told me so…my other half…you're fiancee." "Yami!" I cried as I stared up at her, feeling my heart break a bit. "I…" but I could not finish. It was too hard to watch her slip away from me. All this time, and I wanted more. "Celtic!" Yami cried as she smiled as a flash of light surrounded her for a minute, changing her back into her younger self. "Don't forget…I love you more than anyone!" Looking back up at Yami, I smiled. "I won't forget. I never will." I promised. "I love you Yami."

Don't cry…

Good bye Yami…

"I love you!"

__

Don't cry. 

I love you. 

Even though we're separated far apart, 

I can still live with you.

***

I wandered around the areas where Yami and I spent time together.

I grinned as I remembered the silver light as I stared up at the place where I found Yami.

I shuddered as I stood in the forest where we fought the Silver Fangs.

I almost cried when I visited the city.

I sighed as I stared ahead in the grassy field where Yami had left me. 

It had been a year now in our time and it seemed like forever to me. I had gotten around all right. Eating when I got hungry, sleeping when I got tired. But I was lonely. And I wondered…

"Celtic…"

Hearing Dark behind me, I grinned. "So Dark the mosquito." I said. "Come to bother me again?" But Dark shook his head as he watched me, his wounds fully healed. As well as mine. "No." he said. "I was just at the place where I first saw Yami. In the forest with the Silver Fangs. It's been a whole year now. I still can't believe it." Nodding, I smiled. "Yeah." I said. "And I have no idea how I'm going to live like this." Turning back around and staring that the sky, I smiled. "I can feel her love to me from here. Even through this distance. I know I still own a place in her heart." Dark grinned as he poked me with his wand. "Ooo…Celtty's in looove! Celtty's in looove!" Swiping a hand at Dark and missing, I glared. "Hey watch it." I warned. But Dark waved his hands in the air. "Hey chill out." He said. "I was only playing. But really. The gods Ra and Osiris have left for the sky too. Can you believe it? Us? Soul counterparts of the gods? Incredible. Well…I have to go. See you later Celtty."

What?

"Why you little…" I growled. But Dark had vanished again. "Damn you Dark Magician." I growled as I sat back down. Sighing, I stared ahead and closed my eyes. 

Yami…

"Yami…" I whispered as a single tear streaked down my face and hit the ground. "I wish you were here…"

I wish with all my heart…

Gods, please grant me this one thing…

I've lost two loves.

One to death…

And one to decision…

I don't want to be alone…

***

"I want to be with Celtic…I love him…" 

***

"You must learn to love someone with all your heart. Say the words of love. Others must learn their own spells and songs as well. You must learn that you cannot always be alone. Even after others have gone, you must learn to accept other. Only then will the silver light come back."

***

Then, to my amazement, a pillar of silver light shot down from the sky and landed right in front of me, making me jump to my feet and shield my eyes. "Hey!" I yelled. "Who's there?!" 

What's going on?!

Then, the light slowly formed into a girl with her back turned to me, her long dark hair to her waist and her white tunic and black shoes shifted with her. 

Is it…?

"You?" I asked warily as I got up. "Can it be…?"

"Wow…" the girl muttered. "I get my college degree a week before and now I'm here! Do all students have to go through this?!" the girl asked as she turned around, a millennium eye the color silver made into a necklace hanging on her spun with her. Then, as she saw me, she smiled in shock. "Celtic…?" she asked as I stared in happy amazement. "Is that you?" 

It's you…

I don't believe it…

But it is…

Running up to the girl, I happily embraced her and kissed her full on the lips. "It's you…" I whispered happily as I held the girl in my arms as she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you…"

Now I'll never be alone.


End file.
